A Santinha de Forks
by paulinhahalle25
Summary: Isabella Swan era um exemplo para a pequena comunidade de Forks... Boa moça, doce, gentil, honesta e o maior orgulho de seus pais, e para completar, ela era extremamente devotada a Deus. Não que isso fosse ruim, mas quando se é uma adolescente de apenas 17 anos, se espera que essa pessoa seja alguém que sonhe com a liberdade, muitas festas e namorados aos montes...(sinopse na fic)
1. Chapter 1

_**Notas da Historia:**_

_**Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.** 100% Beward_

_**Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

_**A Santinha de Forks.**_

**Autora: **Paula Halle

**Beta:** Tuca Albuquerque

**Shipper:** Edward &amp; Bella

**Gênero:** Romance/ Comedia/ Hentai

**Classificação:** +18

**Sinopse:** Isabella Swan era um exemplo para a pequena comunidade de Forks... Boa moça, doce, gentil, honesta e o maior orgulho de seus pais, e para completar, ela era extremamente devotada a Deus. Não que isso fosse ruim, mas quando se é uma adolescente de apenas 17 anos, se espera que essa pessoa seja alguém que sonhe com a liberdade, muitas festas e namorados e não, simplesmente, alguém que deseje se tornar uma Freira! (...) Contrariando os preceitos de toda a cidade, Padre Emmett acreditava que a jovem donzela precisava mesmo era de um bom chacoalhão... E que Deus o perdoasse, mas ele também acreditava que o seu sobrinho/badboy/adolescente incorrigível/mulherengo, fosse a real solução para Isabella Swan. Contudo, era triste ter que admitir, mas a menina precisava mesmo era de uma boa foda!

* * *

**Capítulo Um**

O barulho de um motor reverberou pela rua, alto o suficiente para deixar claro que aquilo não advinha de um carro, mas sim, de uma moto, uma grande, preta e reluzente moto.

Moto essa que estava sendo estacionada em frente à igreja, e o quê, em nome de Deus, alguém assim faria indo a igreja? Não Isabella, não julgue o próximo, devemos amar a todos igualmente, pois Deus acredita no bem de todos.

\- Oh, meu Deus! – ouvi Jessica suspirar e já ia criticá-la por dizer o nome de Deus em vão, mas as palavras morreram em minha garganta, ao ver o homem da moto, tirar o capacete...

Oh, Meu Deus MESMO!

Desculpe-me Senhor!

Deus seja louvado! Aquele homem tinha que ser um anjo enviado pelos céus! Eu nunca vira antes um homem mais glorioso, os cabelos eram rebeldes em um bonito tom de cobre, os olhos verdes como as florestas de Forks, os lábios eram bem generosos, o nariz perfeito e o rosto... ...oh, céus, o rosto era como olhar aquelas estátuas antigas, as maçãs da bochecha eram altas e o queixo quadrado, ele era absolutamente deslumbrante.

Com certeza era um anjo.

Quando ele desceu totalmente da moto, suspirei um pouco alto, fiquei feliz por ninguém ter me ouvido, mas eu tinha que admitir, o homem tinha um corpo glorioso, alto de ombros largos, vestia uma camiseta branca colada à pele, que delineava o peito forte, as calças jeans escuros se pegavam aos músculos, mostrando as coxas firmes e um... Bem, er, um certo volume entre as pernas, que me fez corar vergonhosamente, mas era impossível evitar, e para finalizar, ele trajava uma jaqueta de couro negro que só completava o seu visual inebriante.

Conforme aquele bonito anjo se aproximava de nós, senti o meu coração disparar e o meu rosto esquentar um pouco mais, ainda porque ele olhava diretamente para mim, enquanto andava. Olhei nervosamente em volta, sabe... ...tipo, só para ter certeza que fosse a mim mesmo que ele fitava. Oras, poderia ser para Ângela ou Jessica, já que ambas o cobiçavam como se quisessem devorá-lo, ou serem devoradas por ele, não importava qual, na verdade.

Porém com ele chegando cada vez mais e mais perto, tive a certeza de que ele me encarava, ainda mais quando parou bem a minha frente, me dando o sorriso mais deslumbrante que já vi na vida.

O meu coração falhou uma batida, mas rapidamente me recuperei e sorri timidamente.

\- Olá, posso ajudá-lo?

\- Espero que sim doçura, eu procuro por Emmett.

Doçura?! Emmett?!

\- Oh, quer dizer Padre Cullen.

\- O próprio! Você o viu?

\- Sim, sim, ele está lá dentro.

\- Obrigado doçura... Que tal eu agradecê-la, er, apropriadamente?

\- Me agradecer? – perguntei confusa, eu só lhe dei uma informação, qualquer um poderia ter feito aquilo.

\- Sim, você foi tão gentil em me ajudar pequena, deixe-me recompensá-la. – sussurrou piscando um olho e dei uma risadinha, foi inconscientemente, mas não pude evitar.

\- Acredito que não seja preciso, fiz o que qualquer um faria. – consegui dizer e ele sorriu, mas dessa vez foi um pequeno sorriso, meio de lado, um sorriso torto, pode-se assim dizer, pois era bem cheio de segundas intenções...

\- Vamos! Deixe-me agradecê-la doçura, que tal um passeio em minha moto? Você poderá montá-la, e depois a mim...

Ângela e Jessica arfaram com as palavras do cara, enquanto eu o olhava em choque.

Oh céus! Ele não era um anjo, era um verdadeiro diabo...

Um lindo, glorioso, deslumbrante... Enfim um DIABO.

Um demônio vindo das trevas para me tentar, e me fazer duvidar de minha real vocação.

Era uma provação, eu não iria falhar, o meu destino era servir a Deus, eu não cairia nas garras da tentação...

Com isso em mente, eu empinei o queixo e o olhei de cima a baixo.

\- Acredito meu Senhor, que nada do que venha a me oferecer, possa me interessar. Tenha um bom dia! – sem esperar uma resposta, eu saí apressadamente com Jessica e Ângela me seguindo.

Ouvi a risada dele ao longe, rouca e gostosa, aquilo fez com que o meu estomago estremecesse e o meu coração se agitasse, contudo, apenas ignorei. Ele era uma tentação, e eu seria mais forte e não deixaria que a tentação me derrubasse.

Assim que estávamos longe o suficientemente, consegui respirar mais calma, o meu coração não disparava mais, eu já podia até, pensar coerentemente.

Não sabia quem seria aquele homem, mas esperava que Padre Cullen desse um jeito nele. Sim, o nosso doce e gentil Padre, iria colocar algum senso de responsabilidade e juízo naquele homem perturbado e lhe mostraria o caminho certo, o caminho do bem. O rumo de Deus, no qual só havia amor, bondade e respeito ao próximo.

\- Oh meu Deus, que cara mais gostoso.

\- Jessica, não diga o nome de Deus em vão! – repreendi a minha amiga que murmurou um desculpe, mas acabou rindo no final.

\- Vamos lá Bella, você tem que admitir que ele fosse bonito. – respirei fundo, ao contrario de mim, as minhas amigas não eram tão devotas.

Elas entendiam e respeitavam o meu desejo de ser fiel a Deus e aos meus votos, eu as amava por isso, mas ao contrário de mim, elas preferiam viver como adolescentes normais, fato que envolvia namorar, beber, festas, e que Deus me ajude... ...sexo...

Fiz um sinal da cruz discretamente.

\- Bella não acha os homens bonitos, ela os acha repugnantes. – brincou Jessica e bufei.

\- Isso não é verdade!

\- Então, achou o cara da moto bonito?

\- Bem, ele é bonito, é claro.

\- Ele é gostoso... – Ângela ponderou sem nenhuma vergonha e a encarei, ela corou um pouco, mas ainda sorria, rolei os olhos.

Hormônios adolescentes...

Não que eu não os tivesse, eu sou uma adolescente, é claro, mas eu sabia controlar os meus, ao contrário de minhas amigas. Esses impulsos eram nada mais, nada menos, do que a tentação sendo colocada diante de nós... Cabe a cada um de nós, enfrentar e derrubar esse monstro antes que ele nos devore totalmente.

\- Pena que ele não convidou a mim para andar em sua garupa... – suspirou Jessica e a olhei de canto de olho.

\- Você iria com ele?

\- É claro! Imagina se sentar atrás dele, abraçar aquele corpo gostoso, enquanto corremos pelas estradas de Forks, sentindo a moto vibrar entre as pernas... – ela se abanou, enquanto Ângela ria.

Senti o meu coração voltando a disparar, enquanto imaginava as coisas que ela descrevera... Estar abarcada no corpo daquele homem não parecia boa coisa... Mas ao mesmo tempo, seria difícil negar o apelo...

Eu queria, e isso era mau... ...muito mau...

Precisava ir imediatamente para casa e rezar, afastar aqueles pensamentos nefastos que começavam a povoar a minha singela mente.

\- Eu... huh, eu preciso ir... – falei de repente, já apertando o passo em direção a minha casa.

\- Mas achei que íamos entregar panfletos... – parei abruptadamente, olhando para os papéis em meus braços.

Eu havia me oferecido para entregar alguns panfletos sobre gravidez na adolescência, era uma das muitas coisas que eu fazia para ajudar o Padre Cullen, mas agora, eu precisava, realmente, de um momento sozinha, para poder refletir, o Padre entenderia se eu os entregasse apenas amanhã, eu espero...

\- Podemos fazer amanhã? Estou me sentindo enjoada.

\- Claro Bella, amanhã depois da Escola?

\- Sim, está marcado. Tchau!

Sem esperar pela resposta delas, corri para casa. A minha mente era um verdadeiro turbilhão, e tudo por culpa daquele demônio, que veio para Forks só para me atentar. Ao entrar em casa, fui direto para o meu quarto, sem falar com os meus pais. Coloquei os panfletos sobre a mesa do computador e parei em frente a minha cama, ficando de joelhos.

Juntando as mãos, olhei para o teto e rezei, rogando a Deus por forças, para que eu não caísse em tentação... Suplicando por coragem para enfrentar os meus demônios e prevalecer em minha fé. Pedi ainda, bom censo para ser mais determinada em minhas decisões. Pois eu estava decidida, viesse o que viesse, eu seria mais forte, eu lutaria mais, eu não cairei em tentação...

•••

\- Isabella, está tudo bem? – parei de encarar a comida para olhar para o meu pai.

\- Sim, por quê?

\- Parece meio distraída, está tudo bem mesmo, amor?

\- Sim, sim, só pensando...

\- Deixe a menina Charlie! Ela, com toda certeza, está pensando em Deus. – forcei um sorriso.

Quem me dera, eu estava pensando era no demônio, quer dizer, não no diabo, mas naquele homem perturbador e nas coisas que ele me fizera sentir. Nada bom... ...nada bom mesmo...

\- Certo! A sua mãe te contou da novidade?

\- Novidade? – olhei entre os dois, já confusa, mamãe sorriu.

\- Sim, esqueci completamente e como não a vi chegar mais cedo, o fato escapuliu de minha mente. O sobrinho do Padre Cullen, veio passar algum tempo com ele.

\- Sobrinho?! – sussurrei e ela assentiu alegremente.

\- Sim, parece que é um rapaz um pouco, como vou dizer... ...fora de rumo.

O quê?! Torci o nariz em confusão, e meu pai bufou.

\- A sua mãe quer dizer que ele é encrenqueiro.

\- Oh!

\- Charlie! Não vamos falar assim do sobrinho do Padre Cullen.

\- Renée, o próprio Padre o chamou assim...

Tentei segurar o sorriso, embora Padre Cullen fosse um excelente padre, muito devoto em sua missão, ele tinha uma personalidade um pouco excêntrica, por assim dizer. Ele não tinha muito filtro verbal, e às vezes, era honesto demais, não se importando se você gostasse ou não do que ele teria a dizer, ele, simplesmente dizia do mesmo jeito.

\- Bem, não importa o que ele disse, vamos tratar o rapaz com respeito, e fazê-lo se sentir bem em nossa comunidade.

\- Eu não disse que não faríamos isso, só disse que ele é um encrenqueiro.

Sorri enquanto os dois discutiam por bobagens, sabendo que logo estariam fazendo as pazes, embora eu soubesse que servir a Deus, era a minha missão de vida, o meu real destino, eu ainda sentia pesar por saber que eu nunca teria aquilo, a cumplicidade de meus pais... Um marido, uma família para chamar de minha, claro, eu teria milhares de irmãs adoradoras ao meu redor, e sei que amaria a todas, mas eu nunca teria um bebê só meu, e nem um marido que me amasse acima de tudo, menos de Deus, é claro!

Mas sempre era um pesar passageiro, eu nunca havia tido por alguém, sentimentos que me fizessem questionar a minha decisão. Sei que só tenho 17 anos, mas se nesse tempo todo, eu não encontrei o amor aqui em Forks, que era o lugar onde eu vivia e amava, mesmo que não fosse ser freira, então, era porque não existia a minha outra cara metade.

O meu destino seria me unir, eternamente, a Deus.

\- Tem certeza que está bem, querida? – papai voltou a perguntar e sorri.

\- Sim pai, só um pouco distraída. Então como é o sobrinho do Padre Cullen? – perguntei, embora já soubesse, tinha que ser o "demônio", era o único forasteiro na cidade.

Eu espero...

\- Não o vi ainda, mas o veremos amanhã. – mamãe prontamente falou.

\- Amanhã?!

\- Sim, convidei o Padre Cullen e seu sobrinho para jantarem aqui.

\- Oh, isso é... ...huh ótimo, mãe. – ela sorriu satisfeita e pai riu dando um beijo em sua bochecha.

\- Vai ser bom... Quem sabe a nossa Bella não acaba sendo uma boa influencia para o rapaz, hum?

Ambos me olharam esperançosos, eu logo forcei um sorriso.

Oh céus, o "demônio" viria a nossa casa.

Precisava mais do que nunca lutar contra a tentação. Eu já podia ver que seria uma luta e tanto, pois aquele rapaz me atraía mais do que eu gostaria de admitir.

•••

No dia seguinte, depois da aula, entreguei os panfletos com as meninas, mas o fiz rapidamente, pois não agüentava mais ouvir falar de Edward Cullen.

Desde que cheguei a Escola até à hora da saída, só ouvi falar do sobrinho do Padre Cullen.

Como ele era gostoso...

Que a moto dele era incrível!

Que ele era um sonho...

Blá, blá, blá, blá...

E por aí vai...

As minhas amigas eram as piores. Já que elas o viram, ao contrário das outras meninas da Escola, então, elas não pararam de falar sobre ele e sobre a aparência que ele tinha, além de sua moto estúpida e tudo mais que aquele "demônio" representava...

Pecado!

Todavia esse fosse o meu pensamento, as outras alunas só o viam como um rapaz lindo que se mudara para a cidade. Felizmente, as minhas amigas não comentaram sobre a proposta que ele havia me feito. Tudo que eu menos precisava agora seria a Escola inteira falando sobre aquilo...

Depois de entregar os panfletos, me despedi das meninas indo direto para casa, já estava perto da hora do jantar quando cheguei. Eu caminhava distraidamente pela rua, ao avistar a minha casa, apertei o passo, mas parei abruptadamente ao ver o "demônio" encostado na lateral da casa, Jesus, ele estava fumando!

Como eu já estava em frente à minha casa, a luz da varanda me iluminava, e isso me deixou bem visível para ele, que quando me notou ali parada como uma idiota, apenas sorriu.

\- Olá doçura, que surpresa mais agradável.

\- Hmmm, oi... – murmurei nervosamente e ele riu.

Ele jogou o cigarro no chão, pisou em cima até que apagasse e desencostando da parede, veio até mim, engoli em seco quando ele parou a minha frente e se inclinou quase colocando o seu rosto ao meu.

\- Algo errado, doçura?

\- Meu nome é Bella. – murmurei e ele sorriu.

\- Eu sei... Isabella Swan, a santinha. – franzi o cenho.

\- O quê?!

\- Foi só o que ouvi hoje, doçura... Sobre como Isabella Swan era a melhor pessoa que Deus já colocou nesse mundo. – me movi desconfortavelmente.

\- Acho que exageraram um pouco... – ele passou os seus olhos pelo meu corpo, e sorriu lambendo o lábio superior.

\- Com certeza é a criatura mais fascinante que Deus já colocou nesse mundo... – o meu rosto esquentou e ele sorriu novamente.

\- Acho... huh, é melhor entrarmos.

\- Por quê? Ficar aqui falando com você é melhor, Isabella. – sussurrou se aproximando mais e dei um passo para trás.

\- Os outros estão me esperando. – me apressei em dizer e ele sorriu.

\- Sim, e você é ótima em fazer o que os outros esperam de você, não é? – franzi o cenho, o que ele queria dizer com aquilo?

\- Eu não entendi...

\- Não ligue doçura, sou só eu tentando te entender. – piscou.

\- Por que quer me entender?

\- Porque assim as coisas se tornarão mais fáceis... – sorriu enigmaticamente e grunhi.

\- Que coisas? – sem me responder, ele foi para a porta e o segui irritada.

Ao entrarmos, fomos para a sala e todos nos olharam ao mesmo tempo, pai com curiosidade, mãe parecendo consternada e Padre Cullen feliz.

\- Ah, aí está você, querida.

\- Padre! – beijei a sua mão e ele bufou, segurou os meus ombros, beijando a minha bochecha.

\- Como está querida? Vejo que já conheceu Edward.

\- Edward?! – olhei para o "demônio" que sorriu abertamente.

\- Esse é o meu nome. – moveu as sobrancelhas e corei.

\- Oh, sim...

\- Não havia se apresentado corretamente, ainda?

\- Desculpe-me tio, completamente sumiu de minha mente algo tão trivial quanto o mencionar de um nome, quando se tem uma menina tão bonita na frente...

O meu pai grunhiu, a mamãe arfou e Padre Cullen riu.

\- Esses jovens... – ele murmurou para os meus pais e foi se sentar, eu sentei-me no sofá e o "demônio", isso é, Edward ficou ao meu lado, jogou o seu braço sobre o encosto do sofá e sorriu. Até tentei ignorá-lo, mas estava difícil.

Essa noite seria um verdadeiro martírio...

\- Então padre, quanto tempo Edward ficará na cidade? – pai perguntou, olhando com cara de poucos amigos para o rapaz que sorriu.

\- Oh, não faço ideia. Mas o meu irmão Carlisle me pediu para por um pouco de juízo na cabeça dele.

\- Tio, não precisa exagerar. – Edward riu e o padre sorriu.

\- Foi o que ele disse, exatamente com essas palavras.

Vi Edward rolar os olhos, mas sorria afetuosamente para o padre.

Bem, talvez ele não fosse tão mal...

\- Os meus velhos são um porre, isso sim!

Ou talvez fosse...

\- Eu, vou trocar o meu uniforme. – me levantei abruptadamente, querendo distância daquele satanás, er, rapaz, mas o infeliz se levantou, também.

\- Pode me mostrar o banheiro, por favor?

\- Ah...

\- Sim, você poderia Bella?

\- Claro, claro, por aqui... – saí com ele me seguindo, a nossa casa não era muito grande.

Era uma bonita casa, muito boa e confortável, mas só tínhamos um banheiro e ficava no andar de cima.

Ao chegarmos lá, mostrei a porta e sem dizer mais nada, segui para o meu quarto.

Fechei a porta sem trancar e comecei a tirar a blusa, estava prestes a tirar o meu sutiã quando a porta se abriu, guinchei ao ver Edward.

\- O que faz aqui?

\- Wow! Isso que é uma visão bonita... Não pare por mim boneca, tire o resto... – abracei o meu peito, para esconder os meus seios, ele riu.

\- Saia já daqui! – grunhi.

Ele me ignorou e começou a andar pelo meu quarto, o segui enquanto o notava olhar para a minha cama bem arrumada, as paredes lilás, limpas de pôsteres ou qualquer besteira fútil que os adolescentes tivessem hoje em dia... O único adorno em meu quarto era uma cruz de madeira escura sobre a cabeceira da cama, e claro, uma foto dos meus pais na minha mesa do computador.

\- Quarto... hmmm, bem diferente...

\- O que isso quer dizer?

\- Você não tem amigos?

\- Claro que tenho!

\- E cadê as fotos?

\- Oh... huh...

\- E qual é a da cruz?

\- O que tem ela? – perguntei defensivamente.

\- Nada, só muito exorcista.

\- O quê?

\- Sabe, o filme...

\- Não assisto a esses filmes hereges. – ele riu.

\- Certo! Então, santinha, para qual Faculdade você vai?

\- Não vou para Faculdade alguma, vou me tornar Feira. – o seu sorriso sumiu.

\- Tá de brincadeira, né?

\- Não, é o meu destino...

\- Que merda é essa? Alguma piada?

\- Claro que não, eu quero devotar a minha vida a Deus.

\- Por quê?

\- Bem, porque é uma boa coisa, por que está me enchendo com isso? – resmunguei e ele deu de ombros.

\- É só que, bem, você tem quantos anos? 17? Conhece algo da vida?

\- O suficiente, para saber o que eu quero.

\- Já transou?

\- Claro que não! Eu vou me entregar pura para os meus votos divinos...

\- Porra! Você sequer beijou um cara? Ou, talvez uma garota, se você curte essas coisas... – os meus olhos se arregalaram.

\- Não fale essas blasfêmias!

\- Beijar?!

\- Não isso, a coisa de garotas... – fiz um sinal da cruz e o vi encarando o meu peito, eu grunhi e fiquei de costas para colocar a minha blusa de volta.

Quando me virei pronta para expulsar aquele diabo de meu quarto, ele estava bem na minha frente.

\- Então, você ainda não me respondeu.

\- Qual... ...qual foi a pergunta?

\- Já beijou alguém, santinha?

\- Não!

\- Isso sim linda, é uma blasfêmia.

\- Seu... – antes que eu começasse, ele me abraçou pela cintura, me puxando com força de encontro ao seu corpo, engoli em seco, ao ver-me abraçada com tanta intimidade...

\- Agora santinha, eu não poderei viver comigo mesmo, por saber que você pretende se encerrar em um convento, sem conhecer as coisas boas da vida...

\- Quer dizer casamento, amor e filhos? – ele riu.

\- Céus, não! As coisas verdadeiramente boas...

\- Que seriam?

\- Beijar, sexo e claro um boquete! – arregalei os olhos.

\- O quê?!

\- Beijar, sexo e... – me agitei em seus braços, querendo ficar longe daquele rapaz endemoníado.

\- Me largue seu demônio! Não venha você, querer me tentar! – tentei empurrá-lo, mas o seu aperto ficou mais firme ainda.

Ele começou a andar comigo até me encostar contra a parede, me prendendo entre ela e o seu corpo, alto e forte e... _Pai Nosso que estais no céu, santificado seja o Vosso nome, venha a nós o Vosso reino, seja feita a Vossa vontade..._

Tudo voou de minha mente, quando os seus lábios tocaram a minha pele, o fitei com os olhos arregalados, enquanto ele lambia a minha garganta.

Oh céus, isso não pode ser de Deus...

Ele lambeu e chupou a minha pele, me fazendo arfar... Um calor começou a subir pelo meu corpo, correndo por minhas veias, mas o pior era que ficava mais forte nos meus seios e entre as coxas.

\- Acho melhor você parar...

\- Não, deixe-me te mostrar, santinha.

\- Mostrar o quê?

\- Os prazeres da vida... – sussurrou antes de me encarar, mas sem esperar resposta, esmagou os seus lábios nos meus.

Suspirei ao sentir os lábios macios dele pressionados contra os meus. Tudo o que eu queria era empurrá-lo, e em seguida, me ajoelhar e rezar pedindo perdão pela minha falta de força de vontade. Mas eu não pude... ...a tentação foi maior, Jesus, perdoe-me, mas é bom... Muito bom... Como é bom...

A boca do demônio se movia sobre a minha, de um jeito tão gostoso, que me vi o imitando, movendo os meus lábios em sincronia com os dele. Sentindo a boca macia dele contra a minha, mas quando ele empurrou a língua em minha boca, e começou a devastar os meus lábios, eu era um caso perdido...

Agarrei-me ao diabo, querendo nada mais que estar em seus braços, sentir a sua língua na minha boca e as suas mãos em mim. Ele me prensou mais contra a parede, as suas mãos deslizando pelo meu corpo, chegando a minha bunda, a qual ele logo apertou... Eu arfei, acordando de meu estupor, ao mesmo tempo em que ele se esfregava em mim, eu já podia sentir a sua ereção, guinchei o empurrando.

\- O que foi santinha?

\- Saia já do meu quarto, demônio. – ele riu.

\- Tem certeza? – ele acariciou a frente de suas calças e o meu rosto se aqueceu, então eu apontei o dedo para a saída.

\- Saia agora, ou vou gritar! – ele rolou os olhos.

\- Você não é divertida, santinha. – eu grunhi, ele somente riu e ainda piscou antes de sair.

Assim que ele estava fora, respirei fundo algumas vezes.

Oh céus, o que eu fiz?

Rapidamente, me ajoelhei no chão e comecei a rezar, a rezar e rezar, até tirar de minha mente a lembrança daquele diabo. Eu não vou me deixar cair em tentação novamente, eu não vou me desviar de meu caminho...

O meu caminho é para Deus!

É lá que está o meu verdadeiro destino.

•••

Estava tão absorta em meus pensamentos e na minha reza, que não ouvi a porta se abrir e a pessoa entrar e se sentar na cama ao meu lado, bem perto do local em que eu estava ajoelhada. Olhei para cima e suspirei ao ver Padre Cullen.

\- Oi Padre.

\- Olá querida.

\- Eu não pude descer... ...perdoe-me... – sabia que estava aqui há muito tempo, com certeza, já haviam jantado.

\- Não ha nada o que perdoar. Mas, diga-me, minha filha, o que há de errado?

\- Por que acha que ha algo errado?

\- Você está aqui, se penitenciando há quase duas horas.

\- Nossa, fiquei tanto tempo assim?

\- Sim, agora me diga querida, o que houve?

\- Seu sobrinho é... foi... argh... – ele riu.

\- Esse é Edward, ele a incomodou?

\- Muito... – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, com certeza estranhando o meu comportamento, já que eu nunca falava mal de ninguém.

Mas aquele diabo, era impossível...

\- Eu percebo... Mas ele não a ofendeu, não é?

\- Não, ele... Ele me beijou... – sussurrei e ele sorriu.

\- Isso é bom!

\- Padre!

\- Querida, ao contrário de seus pais, eu não concordo com essas sua idéia de se tornar uma Freira.

\- Mas você é um padre...

\- Sim, eu sou, mas antes de ser um padre, eu fui um homem, eu tive uma vida, eu tive coisas e eu tive amor...

\- Mas...

\- Isabella, se ser Freira está realmente em seu coração, você deve seguir isso, mas eu a aconselho a fazer coisas antes... Viver, se apaixonar, namorar... Não se enclausure antes de viver, poderá vir se arrepender no futuro...

\- Mas essas coisas vão me desviar do caminho...

\- Não, se o seu caminho realmente for o de Deus... Então você o encontrará de volta, mas se as tentações forem maiores, então o seu caminho nunca foi esse...

\- Mas... eu... – ele sorriu afetuosamente.

\- Entendo que esteja confusa. É natural, mas me acredite, Isabella, a vida é valiosa, não desista dela antes de vivê-la. – ele se inclinou beijando a minha testa e se foi.

Assim que ele saiu, olhei para o céu.

\- O que eu faço, meu Deus?

Não houve resposta, e nem eu esperava que houvesse. Mas ainda estava confusa.

Maldito diabo que veio me atentar e estragar tudo!

•••

Havia se passado uma semana e eu estava começando a me sentir, eu mesma de novo, o diabo não estava à vista, e eu parecia estar trilhando pelo caminho certo, novamente.

Voltei as minhas tarefas cotidianas, do tipo, me concentrar na Escola, ajudar Padre Cullen com as causas de caridade da Igreja, e ser a pessoa que eu estava destinada a ser, uma esposa de Deus.

Estava saindo da Escola com Jessica e Ângela quando ouvi as meninas suspirando, segui os seus olhares e suspirei ao vê-lo, e por algum motivo, o meu coração doeu um pouquinho ao ver Tânia Denali abraçada ao seu pescoço.

\- Vadia de sorte! – murmurou Jessica e engoli em seco.

\- Queria eu ter essa sorte... – sussurrou Ângela e as duas riram.

Baixei os olhos me sentindo enjoada e querendo nada mais do que correr para casa, infelizmente, o carro de Jessica estava ao lado da moto dele, onde a ruiva ainda o abraçava, notei que ele não a abraçava, mas a deixava tocá-lo.

Diabos!

\- Vamos Eddie, só uma voltinha.

\- Não Tânia, eu nem trouxe um capacete extra.

\- Eu não ligo! Iria amassar o meu cabelo mesmo. – o ouvi bufar. – Vamos, seja bonzinho, eu posso te recompensar depois...

\- E como?

\- Hmmm, que tal eu chupar o seu grande pau? – assim que as palavras saíram da boca dela, eu guinchei derrubando os meus cadernos.

\- Tudo bem, Bella.

\- Me deixe te ajudar... – Ângela e Jessica se apressaram em me ajudar, quando percebi Edward me olhando, corei brilhantemente e me abaixei também, para pegar os meus cadernos.

\- Aff, ninguém merece essa beata! – ouvi Tânia resmungar e ofeguei.

\- Tânia... – Edward começou, mas ela riu.

\- Virgemzinha de araque! Aposto que tem toda essa frescura, porque ninguém quer fodê-la... – o meu ar faltou e o meu rosto que antes estava quente, agora estava sem vida.

Olhei para Edward que grunhiu e a afastou.

\- Isabella...

\- Eu... huh... Eu preciso... – sem esperar pelas meninas ou os meus cadernos, eu corri para longe.

Nunca havia me sentindo inadequada, sempre soube o que eu queria da vida, ao que eu estava destinada a ser, mas agora...

Por que ele tinha que vir aqui e me tentar? E por que as palavras de Tânia me magoaram tanto?

Eu sabia o que a maioria pensava de mim, sempre soube, _Santa Bella_... Não era a primeira vez que alguém murmurava essas coisas pelas minhas costas, beata, frigida, mas pela primeira vez doeu...

Talvez porque Edward estivesse ali, normalmente eu teria ignorado essas coisas, sempre ignorei, sabia que as minhas únicas e verdadeiras amigas eram Jessica e Ângela, mas ter Edward ouvindo o que falavam de mim e ele não fazer nada, me doeu muito...

Eu nem sabia o porquê, ele não era nada para mim, eu nem sequer gostava dele ou ele de mim, mas ainda assim...

Os meus pensamentos morreram quando ouvi um barulho de moto, e esta parou bem na minha frente, o meu coração disparou ao ver Edward tirar o capacete.

\- Poxa santinha, você foi embora e nem me deu um tchauzinho.

\- O quê quer? – grunhi e ele sorriu descendo da moto, se aproximou e segurou o meu rosto, passando os polegares em minhas bochechas.

\- Não deveria chorar por causa daquela vaca.

\- Eu... – respirei fundo e toquei as suas mãos sobre o meu rosto e as senti um pouco úmidas.

\- Hey, você não é uma beata! É linda, e muito sexy, e não deixe aquela idiota mexer com você, acredite, eu quero muito te fuder! – apesar de suas palavras serem muito erradas, elas pareceram tão certas que ri.

\- Eu não faço essas coisas de propósito.

\- Eu sei santinha. Você só é boa demais.

\- Sério? – ele se inclinou e beijou os meus lábios, suspirei apertando as suas mãos que estavam em meu rosto.

\- Sério. Agora que tal aquele passeio de moto?

\- Eu... huh... ...eu preciso voltar e pegar as minhas coisas.

\- Relaxa santinha, eu trouxe tudo.

\- Oh! Obrigada...

\- Venha, vamos passear de moto.

\- Eu não acho uma boa ideia... – comecei, mas ele bufou.

\- Vamos santinha, viva um pouco. Mais tarde você poderá pedir perdão a Deus. – ele piscou, eu abri e fechei a boca.

Aproveitando-se do meu estado de choque, ele me guiou até a moto e me ajudou a subir, colocou o capacete em mim, e montou em seguida.

\- Segure firme, santinha. – assenti e agarrei o seu corpo, o ouvi rir e ligar a moto, o apertei mais forte fechando os olhos com força, conforme ela começava a se mover.

Depois de alguns minutos, eu abri os olhos e ofeguei.

Era incrível! Eu fechei os olhos dessa vez, curtindo a velocidade e a sensação que aquilo me trazia, a liberdade, Deus, aquilo era inexplicável...

Quando a moto parou, Edward saltou, tirou o capacete de mim e beijou o meu nariz.

\- Venha, quero te mostrar uma coisa.

\- O quê?

\- Pare de ser desconfiada.

Ajudou-me a sair da moto e percebi que estávamos na casa do Padre Cullen.

\- Por que estamos aqui?

\- É aqui que eu moro.

\- Ah...

Ele me levou para dentro, nem tive tempo de olhar nada, fui arrastada pela casa e quando paramos, nós estávamos em um quarto pequeno, meio bagunçado, mas simples, uma cama, uma cômoda e uma escrivaninha.

\- Quarto legal...

\- Ainda não mexi nele, sabe, tipo, deixar com a minha cara. – torci o nariz e ele riu.

\- Então por que estamos aqui?

\- Para beijar?! – deu de ombros e os meus olhos se arregalaram.

\- O quê?

\- Vamos lá santinha, achei que queria provar que não era beata.

\- Eu não sou, mas...

\- Estou brincando, Bella. – ele me deu um selinho e me puxou para a cama.

Tirou as botas e a camisa e deitou, então bateu com a mão ao seu lado.

\- Não vou tirar a minha roupa... – rolando os olhos, ele bufou.

\- Não precisa, só tire os sapatos e deite aqui.

Mesmo hesitante, eu fiz o que ele pediu.

Ele sorriu e quando me deitei, ele me puxou para perto de si, a minha mão espalmou em seu peito nu. Senti a sua pele quente, e o seu coração batendo sobre a minha palma, eu estremeci um pouquinho, era estranho, mas era bom.

\- Você é bonita... – deixei de olhar para o seu peito, que era muito bonito, ele não era forte, era magro, mas tinha ombros largos e um peito forte, olhei o seu rosto e sorri.

\- Hmmm, você é também.

\- Eu sei!

\- Não seja presunçoso, isso é pecado.

\- Santinha, eu sou honesto, é diferente. – ri e deitei a cabeça em seus ombros.

\- Então, você é mesmo um encrenqueiro?

\- Um pouco... – arquei a sobrancelha, o que o fez rir. – Ok, ok, um monte.

\- Por que veio para Forks?

\- Os meus velhos me mandaram, acharam que tio Emmett seria uma boa influência para mim. Como se eu não soubesse que ele foi pior do que eu, na minha idade. – arregalei os olhos e ele sorriu.

\- Padre Cullen?

\- Acredite santinha, ele era um terror, eu sou um santo perto dele.

\- Disso eu duvido...

\- Eu juro, vou te mostrar um dia. Agora me fale de você.

\- De mim?

\- Sim, por que quer ser uma Freira?

\- Eu... – olhei confusa para ele.

Pela primeira vez eu não sabia.

Na verdade, eu nem sabia mais se queria aquilo.

Oh céus, o que eu faço agora?

\- Bella? – olhei para ele.

\- Eu estou confusa.

\- O que foi santinha?

\- Eu não sei mais o que eu quero.

\- O que você quer, agora?

\- Agora? – as minhas bochechas coraram.

\- Sim. Agora...

\- Você... – me ouvi dizer, ele sorriu, então nos virou na cama, ficando sobre mim, ofeguei.

\- Bom, muito bom... Eu te quero também, santinha.

\- Edward... – comecei, mas nem precisei terminar, ele começou a me beijar, gemi contra a sua boca, o abraçando pelos ombros.

Ele grunhiu contra os meus lábios, se esfregando em mim descaradamente, mas dessa vez, eu nem ligava, tudo o que eu queria era senti-lo...

Edward se afastou e começou a tirar as minhas roupas, quando eu estava nua sobre a cama, ele gemeu.

\- Foda-se! Você é muito gostosa... – os meus olhos se arregalaram, ele lambeu os lábios e começou a distribuir beijos por toda a minha pele.

Ele começou no pescoço e foi descendo, ao chegar aos seios, ele os chupou e brincou com os mamilos, fazendo o meu corpo todo pulsar de desejo, desceu mais os seus beijos, indo para as minhas coxas, onde lambeu e chupou entre elas.

\- Edward... – choraminguei e ele sorriu.

\- Se divertindo, santinha? – assenti e ele sorriu.

Abrindo as minhas pernas, ele enfiou a cara entre elas, gritei quando a sua língua entrou em contato com a minha entrada. Contorci-me e gemi conforme ele me lambia, chupava, e tocava.

\- Oh meu...

\- Tão gostosa... – ele gemia entre as chupadas que dava e que me faziam desmanchar em sua boca, não demorou muito e eu estava gozando, me contorcendo de prazer.

O meu corpo tremia com a necessidade de querer por mais, mesmo eu tendo acabado de me sentir tão bem, quem diria que sexo fosse tão bom...

\- Que bucetinha gostosa, santinha.

\- Edward, por favor... – pedi com um gemido, ele sorriu e saindo de cima de mim, tirou as calças, engoli em seco, ao ver o seu membro másculo e duro.

\- Quer o meu pau? – olhei para ele e o seu pênis, sem saber o que dizer.

Ele se acariciou gemendo, eu esfreguei as coxas, já bem excitada...

\- Hmmm, gosta de olhar, santinha? Mais tarde, agora eu só quero lhe fuder, bem gostoso...

Ele foi até a calça descartada no chão e pegou um quadradinho laminado, eu o vi tirando uma camisinha de lá, ele a deslizou por todo o seu membro e voltou para a cama.

\- Quer o meu pau? – voltou a repetir e acenei.

\- Sim...

\- Bem, relaxe amor, eu vou fazer gostoso, está bem? – eu anuí apenas, já me sentindo um pouco ansiosa.

Ele abriu as minhas pernas e erguendo uma delas, ela a colocou em seu quadril, então começou a deslizar para dentro de mim, prendi a respiração sentindo o seu membro entrando, preenchendo o meu corpo.

Era uma sensação estranha, mas deliciosa ao mesmo tempo.

Ele parou um pouco e me encarou, eu segurava os seus ombros com um pouco de força, sorrindo, ele se inclinou beijando os meus lábios, eu relaxei o abraçando e o senti empurrar forte dentro de mim.

Arfei contra a sua boca ao senti-lo todo dentro de minhas entranhas, havia um pequeno desconforto, uma dorzinha, mas ao mesmo tempo, tê-lo em mim era tão bom...

\- Edward...

\- Desculpe santinha, está doendo?

\- Só um pouquinho.

\- Desculpe-me... – pediu mais uma vez, eu neguei o abraçando com as pernas e os braços.

\- Venha Edward, me faça sua. – ele grunhiu e voltando a me beijar, agarrou os meus quadris e começou a se mover.

Primeiro lentamente, entrando e saindo, me deixando em chamas, mas logo, ele começou a fazer forte, rápido, frenético, contudo, ambos estávamos em sincronia, nos movendo juntos, sentindo o prazer e a necessidade um do outro.

O pau dele ia cada vez mais fundo dentro de mim, e a cada nova estocada, eu estava mais próxima, e ao contrário de quando eu vim em sua boca, quando eu vi em seu pau foi muito mais gostoso, Edward grunhia e empurrava mais forte, a minha buceta dava pequenos choques, apertando o pau dele o tempo todo.

Quando ele finalmente veio, ele caiu sobre mim e o abracei apertado.

Oh céus, o que eu fiz...

Foi bom? Sim a melhor coisa que já fiz.

Mas foi errado? Com certeza, eu estava perdida.

Maldito diabo!

\- Bella? – olhei para ele hesitante, ele sorriu, acabei sorrindo também, passei a mão por sua testa suada, afagando o seu cabelo bonito.

\- Sim?

\- Sabe o que eu estava pensando?

\- O quê?

\- Devíamos transar no confessionário. – o olhei horrorizada.

\- Edward! – guinchei e ele riu.

\- Seria divertido!

\- Você é um diabo.

\- Sou? Mas sou seu, sim? – suspirei.

Oh Deus, me perdoe, mas nós caímos em tentação, e no momento, nem ligo...

\- Sim, o meu diabo, e eu ainda sou a santinha?

\- É claro que é, mas não se preocupe, é a minha santinha...

Eu deveria ficar chateada, eu sei, mas como poderia quando se tem alguém como ele em cima de mim?

Oh céus! Isso era pecado, errado, e...

Edward começou a me beijar novamente, eu suspirei...

**Tudo era tão bom, que os céus me ajudassem, mas eu não queria mais nada dessa vida, só queria mesmo isso...**

* * *

**N/A: Oieeeeeeeeeeee povo pervoooo**

**Nem sei se lembram dessa ideia, vocês tinham me falado de ideias pra fics, e me falaram de uma Bella santinha e um Badward *.***

**Bem eu escrevi FINALMENTEEE kkkkkkkkk**

**Então deixa eu falar, primeiro ameii esse Edward, sexyyy E vcs?**

**E bem o importante agora, era pra ser uma one-shot, mas conforme escrevia, vi que tinha tantas mais coisas pra escrever que resolvi que não vai ser mais kkkkk**

**Então postando hoje, mas não sei quantos capitulos vai ser, e muito menos quando vai ser o proximo kkkkkkkk**

**Pq tipo eu preciso escrever pro duqueward e pro humanward e como eu escrevo de manhãzinha que é meu único tempo pra escrever e no único horário que consigo também kkkkkkkkkk, então vai ser complicado pra mim, e sem contar que preciso dormir ne kkkk**

**E sou uma moça trabalhadora agora, complicou pra mim e pra vcs ne kkkkk, mas sempre dou um jeitinho ;)**

**Então não vou dar uma data certa pras postagens, pq eu não faço ideia, mas vai ter postagem \o/**

**pois saibam que eu NUNCA abandono fic u.u**

**Enfim falei tudo eu acho kkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**Agora me vou, espero que amem o capitulo \o/**

**Ah ultima coisa, dedicando o capítulo para  
Dnz Graffitty parabéns linda \o/ atrazado ne kkkkkkkk, mas vale u.u**

**Agora me vou divirtam-se**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Notas da Historia:**_

_**Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.** 100% Beward_

_**Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**Capítulo Dois**

Caminhei a passos rápidos para longe da Escola, sempre olhando em volta, eu já havia despistado Jessica e Ângela, inventando um compromisso de família, era errado mentir, eu sei e que Deus me perdoasse por aquilo, mas eu ainda não estava preparada para contar o que acontecera a elas.

Na verdade a ninguém...

Quando avistei a moto preta reluzente e Edward recostado nela fumando, suspirei. Ele era tão bonito. Mesmo com aquele hábito horrível.

Olhei mais algumas vezes no entorno, a fim ter certeza que não haveria algum conhecido por perto... Deveras satisfeita, fui rapidamente até ele, ao me perceber, Edward sorriu e jogou o cigarro no chão, pisando naquele troço e me puxando contra o seu corpo.

\- Olá, santinha...

\- Oi! – sorrindo, ele esfregou os seus lábios nos meus e suspirei baixinho, ele me apertou mais contra o seu corpo aprofundando o beijo.

A sua língua enroscava na minha de forma deliciosa, as suas mãos descendo por meu corpo até chegar ao meu bumbum, o qual ele apertou com força, me separei dele o olhando em choque, ele sorriu.

\- O quê?

\- Hmmm, você não devia fazer isso em público...

\- Por quê? Você tem um bumbum macio, gosto de apertá-lo. – ri baixinho.

\- Você é terrível... E está com gosto de cigarro! – fiz uma careta, ele rolou os olhos.

\- Gosto de você Bella, mas não vou mudar por você.

\- Não lhe pedi isso! – resmunguei me afastando, ele grunhiu.

\- Desculpe-me, é que já saí com garotas que queriam ficar me mudando, eu sou assim e será assim que permanecerei...

\- Tudo bem, eu não quero que mude... – ele sorriu e me puxou de volta para os seus braços.

\- Obrigado! Agora, quando vai me apresentar aos seus pais como sendo o seu namorado?

\- Somos namorados? – os meus olhos se arregalaram, ele rolou os dele.

\- Achei que fosse óbvio.

\- Bem, não para mim...

\- Então temos que corrigir isso, imediatamente. Isabella Swan... Espera! Você teria um nome do meio? – ri baixinho.

\- Marie...

\- Certo, vamos de novo... Isabella Marie Swan, você quer ser a minha namorada?

Coloquei os meus braços em volta de seu pescoço e ficando na ponta dos pés, eu beijei a sua mandíbula sexy. Na verdade, ele era todo sexy, mas aquela mandíbula, ai meu Cristo, ela me fazia ter muitos pensamentos pervertidos, que Deus me perdoasse...

\- Sim. – sussurrei contra a sua pele.

\- Bom! – ficamos abraçados por um tempinho, só curtindo o calor um do outro.

De repente, ele me soltou e agarrou o capacete que estava no guidão da moto e me entregou, o peguei com curiosidade.

\- Aonde vamos?

\- Dar uma volta por aí...

\- Mas alguém poderá nos ver... – ele grunhiu.

\- Caramba, Bella! Você não quer contar aos seus pais, não me deixa contar para Emmett, e não quer ser vista comigo... Pelo menos as suas amigas sabem que estamos juntos?

Mordi os lábios ansiosamente e baixei os olhos, ele grunhiu.

\- Você tem vergonha de mim, porra? – olhei para ele rapidamente e neguei.

\- Não, nunca! Eu só... Edward eu... - respirei fundo, para que eu pudesse fazer com que ele me entendesse. – Eu sempre acreditei que o certo para mim seria ser Freira... Eu nunca tive vontade de sair com os rapazes daqui, as atitudes dos jovens sempre me fizeram pensar que eles eram crianças demais e fúteis... Eu nunca tive um mínimo de interesse em alguma profissão, das tantas e milhares que existem. Eu gosto de ajudar as pessoas, mas para mim não é um trabalho, e mais um prazer... Eu acreditava que como Freira eu poderia ser realmente feliz, em especial, sem os prazeres mundanos. Eu sei que eu teria que largar muitas coisas sim, mas eu teria a recompensa de saber que poderia estar realmente ajudando o meu próximo...

\- Santinha, eu não sei se seria assim... – ele começou e assenti.

\- Eu sei, mas poderia! Eu poderia fazer a diferença, eu... Bem, eu não sei ao certo, mas eu queria fazer algo especial, entretanto, você apareceu no meu caminho e tudo mudou... Só o fato de olhar para você, me faz questionar tudo o que eu achava que queria, e embora goste muito de você, pode ser só... ...deslumbramento, e se passar? E se o seu interesse acabar? Eu... – suspirei e ele me puxou para os seus braços.

\- Você quer ter certeza, é isso?

\- Sim... ...dê-me um tempo... Dê-nos um tempo! Eu quero ter certeza sobre nós, sobre as minhas escolhas... Padre Cullen estava certo, eu estava agindo por impulso. Como eu poderia desistir de algo que eu nem sabia que existia?

\- Então, quer que eu mostre "o mundo" para você?

\- Só quero estar com você, mas só nós dois, pelo menos por algum tempo... Eu nem mesmo sei se você vai ficar por aqui...

\- Merda, verdade! Nem conversamos sobre isso... Vamos para a minha casa, para que possamos ter essa conversa mais esclarecedora, nós precisaremos estar nus...

\- Por que nus?

\- Porque eu gosto de te ver nua... – piscou e corei.

\- Você é terrível!

\- Eu sei! Mas sei também que você gosta, santinha.

Segurei a risadinha que queria escapar, esse rapaz acabaria com o meu juízo, em breve.

Coloquei o capacete e subimos na moto. O abracei apertado, fechando os olhos com força, ainda era assustador quando ele começava a pilotar, era ótimo depois, mas assustador no começo.

Assim que ele estava na estrada, eu abri os olhos e suspirei.

Aquilo era incrível.

Observei a floresta de Forks passando ao longo do percurso, me perdi em pensamentos, enquanto a admirava... Eu não sabia no que daria esse meu envolvimento com Edward, por isso não queria alardear sobre nós.

Ele poderia estar partindo em uma semana, e depois que ele se fosse, eu seria quem agüentaria a cidade, e o pior, aos meus pais me criticando e me repreendendo pelos meus atos impulsivos. Estar com ele era incrível, porém ele poderia não ter o mesmo comprometimento para comigo, pois eu já me sentia completamente comprometida a ele. Eu só saberia dos sentimentos dele, quando nos sentássemos para conversar.

Ao chegarmos, ele parou a moto, eu pulei me apoiando nele. Ele desceu rapidamente, eu lhe entreguei o capacete, que ele logo colocou no guidão, pegou a minha mão e me levou pelas portas dos fundos.

\- Tio Emmett?! – chamou e quando não ouviu barulho algum, nós entramos, fomos direto para o seu quarto.

Ao entrarmos, ele tirou as botas, a camisa e as calças, ficando somente de cueca boxer preta, deitou na cama e bateu com a mão ao seu lado.

\- Huh, eu terei que tirar a roupa, também?

\- É o requisito básico!

\- Você pelo menos, trancou a porta?

\- Tranque aí! Mas Emmett não costuma aparecer durante a tarde.

Assenti e fui trancar... Quando me voltei para ele, vi que ele apoiou as mãos atrás da cabeça e me olhava em expectativa, engolindo em seco, comecei a desabotoar os botões da camiseta branca de meu uniforme, bem devagar, isso porque eu me atrapalhava com os botões, ouvi Edward rindo e o encarei.

\- O quê?

\- Tô pensando se devo por uma música. Vai fazer um strip-tease para mim, minha santinha?

\- Não! – guinchei.

\- Que pena... Então o que há?

\- Só estou nervosa.

\- Por quê? Já te vi nua.

\- Sim, mas da outra vez foi de impulso, eu huh, só estou, nervosa... – repeti, ele sorriu e saiu da cama, fiquei hipnotizada olhando o seu peito forte e abdômen firme.

De repente, a vontade de gemer, lambendo a sua pele, ficou tão forte...

Jesus!

\- Deixa eu te ajudar, então... – rapidamente, ele desfez os botões e tirou a minha camisa, revelando o meu sutiã branco, sorrindo apreciativamente, ele se abaixou e empurrou a minha saia caminho a baixo...

Só de calcinha e sutiã, o olhei constrangida, ele sorriu e me puxou para a cama.

\- Venha, vamos conversar.

Assim que deitamos, ele passou a mão pelo meu corpo e me puxou de encontro ao seu. Ofeguei agarrando os seus ombros, os seus lábios escovaram contra os meus de leve primeiramente, e em seguida, com mais força. Gemi baixinho o abraçando pelo pescoço e ele aprofundou o beijo, chupando a minha língua e ficando sobre mim.

O senti endurecer entre as minhas pernas e instintivamente, o agarrei com as minhas coxas, tão bom... Edward grunhiu contra os meus lábios e se esfregou em mim, choraminguei com aquela sensação, querendo mais e mais dele.

\- Edward... – arfei afastando a boca da dele.

\- Você é tão gostosa...

\- Obrigada?! – ele riu e se afastou se sentando.

\- Ter essa conversa, conosco nus, não é mais uma boa idéia... – sorri e mesmo querendo repetir o que fizemos ontem, me concentrei.

Eu precisava o conhecer um pouco mais, antes de me entregar completamente.

Não que eu já não tivesse feito isso...

Vou reformular...

Antes de me entregar completamente, de novo!

\- Então do que vamos falar? – comecei para tentar não pensar em outras coisas.

\- Sobre mim, você, nós.

\- Ok, você começa.

\- Vamos brincar de vinte perguntas. Eu faço uma, depois, você outra.

\- Tudo bem, mas você começa. – ele riu.

\- Ok, santinha, qual a sua primeira pergunta?

Ponderei por um momento, eu já tinha tantas, mas comecei pela que mais queria saber.

\- Vai ficar muito tempo em Forks?

\- Essa é uma boa... Na verdade sim, até o final do ano para ser mais exato. Eu me formei cedo e estava deixando os meus pais loucos.

\- Se formou cedo?

\- Na-ni-na-não, minha vez!

\- Certo! Então, qual é a sua pergunta?

\- Qual a sua cor favorita?

\- Oh. Hmmm, quer mesmo saber isso?

\- Sim.

\- Eu sempre gostei de lilás, mas descobri um gosto novo pelo verde também... – murmurei corando.

\- Algum verde em particular? – moveu as sobrancelhas arregalando os olhos e ri.

\- Sim, convencido, o verde de seus olhos.

\- Bom. Sua vez...

\- Por que se formou cedo?

\- Porque sou muito inteligente. Um prodígio ou alguma merda assim.

\- E por que não foi para Faculdade?

\- Tsci, tsci, tsci, minha vez! – grunhi.

\- Você é um chato!

\- E você está tentando trapacear, minha vez!

\- Então, pergunte logo, oras! – exigi, ele riu mais.

\- Qual o seu filme favorito?

\- Oh, eu não acho que tenha um. Eu gostava de desenhos animados, em especial os da Disney... Os outros gêneros de filmes, ou são assustadores ou dramáticos demais, sei lá.

\- Já viu os de ação ou aventura? Comédia, talvez?

\- Não ligo muito para filmes.

\- Não blasfeme mulher, só não te expulso dessa casa, porque gosto muito da visão dos seus peitos. – gargalhei, ele sorriu e me deu um beijinho.

\- Bobo!

\- Vai lá trapaceira, sua vez.

\- Se você se formou cedo, por que não foi à Faculdade?

\- Eu simplesmente me recusei em ir para Faculdade aos 14 anos.

\- 14?

\- Sim, eu vejo filmes e não gostei como fui tratado na Escola, só porque passei mais rápido que todos... Imagina como iria ser na Faculdade? Eles iriam me comer vivo!

\- E o que fez nos últimos três ou quatro anos?

\- De novo? Vou ter que te castigar se continuar assim mocinha. – ri.

\- Desculpe...

\- Hunf. Vejamos, a sua flor favorita?

\- Margaridas.

\- Por que margaridas?

\- Não sei, elas parecem flores alegres. São simples e bonitinhas, acho que sou uma margarida. – ele negou.

\- Não, você é uma rosa... Vibrante e bela! Sempre chama a atenção entre as flores.

\- Acho que está exagerando.

\- Acredite-me santinha, você é muito mais do que uma simples margarida. – corei com o elogio.

\- Obrigada...

\- Agora é sua vez, apressada.

\- Certo! Então, o que fez nos últimos anos?

\- Enlouqueci os meus pais, principalmente. Honestamente, eu estava me preparando para a Faculdade. Eu sou um nerd, mas eu não queria ter a aparência de um, então eu comecei a fazer exercícios, arrumei uns amigos barra pesada para me ensinarem a brigar, construí a moto, aprendi a fumar e me esbaldei... Simples assim!

\- Você construiu a sua moto?

\- Peça por peça.

\- Que incrível! O que quer dizer com "se esbaldou"?

\- Olha aí de novo! Agora vou te castigar...

Rosnando, ele subiu em cima de mim fazendo cócegas, gritei e guinchei entre as risadas, tentando afastá-lo, ele sorria e continuou me provocando até que fosse impossível para eu respirar.

Quando ele se afastou, eu estava ofegante.

\- Porra mulher, você é linda demais.

Sorri entre as respirações.

\- Obrigada... Você, huh, é bonito também.

\- Eu sei! – ri e o abracei pelo pescoço.

\- E muito convencido.

\- Disso eu sei, também.

\- Tem algo que você não saiba?

\- Sim.

\- O quê?

\- Se você vai me deixar chupar a sua bucetinha... – os meus olhos se arregalaram comicamente, ele riu.

\- Edward?! – guinchei! A minha cara, oh céus, o meu corpo todo devia estar vermelho.

\- Vai?

\- Eu, huh, eu... – sorrindo ele me deu um beijo rápido e começou a descer beijos pelo meu corpo, parou nos meus seios, local que ele chupou o mamilo mesmo por cima do sutiã, um, depois, o outro.

Ainda descendo, ele foi beijando todo o meu corpo, até chegar entre as minhas pernas, prendi a respiração quando ele começou a puxar a calcinha para baixo, ao se livrar dela, abriu bem as minhas pernas e gemeu.

\- O que foi?

\- A sua bucetinha é linda.

\- Tem certeza?

\- Sim santinha, é linda, mas vamos descobrir se é gostosa como parece ser...

\- Edw... – mal comecei a falar, a sua boca estava em mim, engasguei agarrando os lençóis com força ao senti-lo lambendo a minha entrada.

Gritei quando senti a primeira lambida, foi uma sensação tão, tão, eu não sei nem explicar... Foi delicioso, molhado e muito bom! Ele continuou me lambendo, me chupando... O meu centro piscava assim como o meu clitóris.

Eu já estava respirando com dificuldade e quase rasgando o lençol, enquanto me contorcia de prazer... ...a cada lambida dele, me arqueava mais de encontro a sua boca perversa.

Oh céus, como uma boca podia fazer tais coisas? Era bom, mas tão, Jesus, pervertido ao mesmo tempo.

Quando ele se concentrou em chupar o meu clitóris, empurrando dois dedos em mim, eu gritei com a força de meu orgasmo... O meu corpo inteiro tremeu maravilhosamente. Edward, rapidamente, se afastou e foi até uma gaveta ao lado da cama, tirou a cueca e colocou uma camisinha, depois veio para cima de mim, já me penetrando.

Gritei mais uma vez agarrando os seus ombros, eu tinha acabado de vir, mas a sensação do seu pau se afundando em mim, me deixou mais uma vez em chamas, ele se livrou de meu sutiã, e passou a provar os meus seios, enquanto investia o seu pênis profundamente dentro de mim.

As suas lambidas, chupadas e mordidas, eram frenéticas, assim como o seu pau. Eu agarrei os seus cabelos gemendo o seu nome, grunhindo e choramingando com o prazer que ele me proporcionava. O meu baixo ventre já tremia e o meu corpo inteiro ardia, podia sentir o seu pau cada vez mais duro dentro de mim, e a cada investida mais profunda, a sua pélvis esfregava o meu clitóris deliciosamente.

Não demorou muito para eu vir de novo, e dessa vez, ele veio comigo.

Ficamos abraçados com as respirações ofegantes, o seu rosto entre os meus seios, eu ainda segurava a sua cabeça em um abraço apertado.

Quando a nossa respiração se normalizou, e ambos nos sentíamos mais refeitos, comecei a acariciar os cabelos dele, passando os dedos pelos fios macios, adorava a cor bonita de cobre, um tipo de ruivo que fica muito bem nele.

\- Você tem mais perguntas, santinha? – ele sussurrou ainda com a cabeça entre os meus seios.

\- Várias...

\- Pode fazê-las amanhã?

\- Sim! – sorri, sabendo que teríamos um amanhã.

\- Bom, pois estou cansado.

\- Quer que eu vá?

\- Não, quero que fique bem aqui. – passou os braços em volta de minha cintura e beijou o meu seio esquerdo, dando uma chupadela no mamilo.

\- Oh, ok...

Sorrindo, ele fez o mesmo no outro seio e rastejou para cima, antes se livrou da camisinha a jogando fora e se limpando, me abraçando, puxou um lençol sobre nós e fechou os olhos, me aconchegando ao seu lado, eu o acompanhei, adormecendo imediatamente...

•••

Abri os olhos de repente com o barulho de uma porta, olhei em volta, já confusa e um pouco desorientada... Tudo ali estava escuro, ao tentar me sentar, senti um peso em cima de mim e me assustei, até que me lembrei da tarde que passamos juntos, sendo assim, eu constatei que o peso era de Edward.

Mais aliviada, eu relaxei contra o seu corpo e voltei a fechar os olhos, mas os abri imediatamente, ao entender que estava tudo escuro.

\- Oh não... – guinchei tentando me desvencilhar dele, mas a minha movimentação o acordou.

\- Bella?!

\- Já é noite! – grunhi, me levantando finalmente e comecei a caçar as minhas roupas pelo quarto.

Coloquei o sutiã e a camisa, logo achei a saia, a vesti, depois saí caçando a minha calcinha, mas nem sinal dela.

\- Santinha? – olhei para Edward e corei ao ver a peça branca balançando em seus dedos.

\- Você achou, obrigada eu... – ao me aproximar, ele a tirou de meu alcance.

\- Não, essa! Ela é minha agora.

\- O que pretende fazer com ela?

\- Não sei! Guardar de recordação, esfregar no meu pau, as possibilidades são infinitas...

\- Por que esfregaria... – a minha cara inteira se avermelhou quando entendi o que ele pretendia fazer...

Homens faziam muito aquilo, eu suponho.

\- E eu vou embora sem calcinha?

\- É o jeito.

\- Me dê essa aí, te trarei uma nova, depois...

\- Não quero uma nova! Eu gosto dessa, mesmo! Ela tem o cheiro de sua bucetinha melada. – ele a levou ao nariz e cheirou.

E embora, antes, eu achasse nojenta uma cena como aquela... ...agora, eu havia ficado bem excitada, isso sim!

\- Hmmm, e eu vou com o quê?

\- Sem calcinha!

\- De jeito nenhum! – ele deu de ombros e voltou a cheirar a minha calcinha e se acariciou sob o lençol.

Estreitei os olhos, e ele somente sorriu... Grunhindo, eu fui até a sua cômoda e comecei a abrir as gavetas, até achar uma que houvesse as suas cuecas, ao encontrar, peguei uma e vesti.

Ele me encarou de boca aberta.

\- Santinha?

\- Já que pegou a minha, vou pegar a sua também! – empinei o queixo e ele saiu da cama de um pulo só, já ereto, me prensando contra a cômoda.

\- Quero muito te fuder agora, santinha.

Arfei, o olhando com os olhos muito abertos, ele gemeu e começou a me beijar, o abracei pelo pescoço devolvendo o beijo... O seu pênis muito duro se esfregava contra a frente da minha saia, e já estava eu mesma, quase a puxando para tirar do caminho para que ele pudesse me fuder com força.

Céus, eu estava virando uma perfeita pervertida!

Imagino que sentindo a minha necessidade, que era a mesma que a dele, Edward começou a erguer a minha saia entre beijos, até que ouvimos uma batida na porta. Ambos congelamos...

\- Você trancou, não é? – ele sussurrou e assenti.

\- Quem é? – falou mais alto.

\- Edward, sou eu Emmett.

\- Huh, eu estou um pouco ocupado, tio.

\- Eu sei que está! Mas quando acabar venha com Isabella para jantar. Já avisei aos pais dela que ela está aqui. – ambos nos olhamos em choque e gememos ao mesmo tempo.

**Oh céus, tanto trabalho para manter tudo em segredo...**

* * *

**N/A: Oláaaaaaa povo pervo \o/**

**Voltando a postar aqui, e ficamos sabendo mais sobre o Edward e os sentimentos da Bella**

**Quem está mais apaixonado por esse casal, levanta a mão \o/ eu estou rsrs**

**Eita, Emmett descobriu tudo Oo, será que padre Cullen vai ser contra esse casal ou a favor? e sera que ele contou para os pais da Bella?**

**Hmmm, curiosa e vocês?**

**acredite estou também, ja que não escrevi o capítulo ainda também não sei kkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**Agora vou dormir, postando na NITE \o/**

**Divirtam-se e nos vemos no proximo cap ;)**

**.**

**N/B: **Segredo?! Já era... E agora?!

**Tuca**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Notas da Historia:**_

_**Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.** 100% Beward_

_**Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**Capítulo Três**

Não tenho vergonha alguma em admitir, que eu houvesse sido praticamente arrastada para a cozinha. Edward parecia de boa com tudo aquilo, já eu, estava em pânico! Oh céus, o quê será que o Padre Cullen irá dizer?

E o pior, o que será que ele disse aos meus pais?

Ao chegarmos lá, ele já colocava o jantar sobre uma pequena mesa, Edward me guiou a cadeira mais próxima, me deu um beijo na bochecha e me empurrou para baixo.

O meu rosto se aqueceu... Enquanto me sentava quietinha e observava de canto de olho ao Padre Cullen nos analisar atentamente. Corei mais ainda, baixando os meus olhos, ouvi a cadeira ao meu lado sendo arrastada e Edward se sentar, e em outra cadeira, a minha esquerda, o Padre fez o mesmo.

Olhei entre eles ainda nervosa, nenhum falou algo, o meu pânico só aumentava e aumentava... Soltando um suspiro alto, Edward jogou o braço na parte de trás de minha cadeira e logo bradou...

\- Então, vamos comer ou não?

\- Sim, sim, Isabella quer dar as graças?

\- É sério mesmo isso? – olhei feio para Edward.

\- Sim Edward, é sério! Isabella?! – fiz um rápido assentimento.

\- Obrigada Deus por nos prover essa farta refeição, agradecemos pela comida e pela companhia, por sempre manter o seu olhar bondoso e benevolente sobre nós... Amém! – murmurei uma prece breve, mas boa o suficiente para a ocasião.

\- Amém! – Padre Cullen murmurou e ambos olhamos para Edward, ele bufou.

\- Amém também! – sorri um pouquinho e notei que Padre Cullen também sorria.

\- Obrigada Isabella, vamos comer agora... – começamos a comer em silêncio, a comida até que estava muito boa, mesmo porque, Padre Cullen era um ótimo cozinheiro, mas o meu estomago estava meio embrulhado e eu estava muito nervosa para realmente apreciar qualquer coisa.

O jantar já estava pela metade e ninguém tocava no _elefante gigante_ no meio da mesa, eu já estava prestes a puxar os meus cabelos e Edward batia o pé impacientemente. Quando apenas permanecer quieta e esperando se tornou insuportável, eu me levantei, quase derrubando a cadeira por trás de mim.

\- Isabella...

\- Estamos namorando, está bem? E eu fiz sexo com ele, feliz agora? Então, pare de me julgar já que é tudo culpa sua! – explodi corando em seguida, mas com nenhum pouquinho de arrependimento... Afinal, era tudo culpa dele mesmo!

\- Minha?

\- Sim, você o trouxe para cá, além de ter ficado com aquele papo de que eu deveria aproveitar a vida e blá, blá, blá... – voltei a me sentar cruzando os braços, Padre Cullen olhou para mim e depois para Edward com um suspiro.

\- Bem, não era isso que eu esperava quando convidei Edward para passar um tempo comigo, mas fico feliz que estejam juntos.

\- Realmente?

\- É claro! Quem sabe vocês não acabam sendo uma boa influência um para o outro, hum?

\- Por que eu precisaria de uma boa influência? – falamos ao mesmo tempo e nos olhamos nos medindo.

O que ele teria para me ensinar?

Eu, é claro, poderia ensiná-lo a ser menos presunçoso, e quem sabe, um pouquinho mais respeitoso, mas não conseguia imaginar o que Edward teria para compartilhar comigo, e pelo olhar dele, imagino que ele pensasse da mesma forma...

\- Sim... Edward poderá te ajudar a ser mais aberta em relação a novas perspectivas. Já Bella, poderá te ajudar, Edward, a ser mais respeitoso e uma pessoa melhor.

\- Eu sou muito feliz como eu sou! – ele resmungou, brincando com a comida e suspirei.

\- Algo errado, Bella? – ambos me olharam e corei um pouco com a atenção.

\- Nada realmente, eu só... Isso é muito constrangedor...

\- Por que, querida? Você namora o meu sobrinho, estou feliz por vocês.

\- Como pode?! Você deveria me incentivar a me tornar uma Freira!

\- Isabella o trabalho de um padre não é dizer o que os seus fiéis devam fazer, mas sim, guiá-lo pelo melhor caminho possível, e honestamente, eu não acredito que se tornar uma freira, seja o caminho certo para você...

\- Apoiado! – Edward bateu na mesa e Padre Cullen o ignorou.

\- Se não é isso o certo, o que seria então?

\- Isso você terá que descobrir sozinha, minha querida.

Suspirei desanimadamente.

Era o que mais temia que ele fosse dizer.

\- Acho que é melhor eu ir embora...

\- Mas já? – Edward se levantou e suspirei... Eu gostaria de ficar mais, porém a minha cabeça estava uma bagunça só.

\- Está tarde...

\- Certo, eu te levo.

\- Tudo bem... – murmurei distraidamente.

\- Vou pegar as chaves e o capacete. – assenti e ele se afastou indo para o quarto, enquanto isso, Padre Cullen segurava a minha mão, eu o olhei preocupada, mas o seu sorriso me acalmou.

\- Isabella, amanhã depois da Escola, venha falar comigo, acho que está na hora de conversarmos.

\- Sobre o quê?

\- Você está muito confusa... Eu acho que posso ajudá-la no sentido de clarear um pouco melhor as coisas.

\- Como?

\- Amanhã... – murmurou e assenti, parece que somente teria a minha resposta amanhã.

Edward apareceu logo em seguida colocando o braço em volta de minha cintura, me puxando para ele.

\- Vamos?

\- Sim, vamos... – ele beijou a minha bochecha docemente.

Dei um último aceno para Padre Cullen, e Edward me puxou para fora. Ao chegarmos à entrada de sua casa, ele me ajudou a subir na moto, e já ia colocar o capacete em mim, mas parou de repente.

\- O que foi?

\- Eu... huh, você sabe que eu gosto de você, não é?

\- Hmmm claro?! – ele respirou fundo e colocou o capacete no guidão, segurando o meu rosto com ambas as mãos, logo depois, quando o fitei, ele parecia tão... ...intenso.

\- Eu gosto muito de você, Bella.

\- Gosto de você também, Edward.

\- Então, huh, vamos continuar, não é? – acabei sorrindo e segurei o seu rosto também.

\- Eu sei que estou meio confusa, a minha vida está uma bagunça, mas gosto muito de você Edward, e se você ainda me quiser... ...é claro que vamos continuar! – ele pareceu tão aliviado, que o abracei apertado.

Parece mesmo que o meu lindo diabo gostava de mim.

Senti os seus lábios em minha testa e suspirei deitando a cabeça em seu peito, os seus braços me rodearam, nós ficamos abraçados por alguns minutinhos, quando nos afastamos, eu sorri timidamente e ele me deu um beijo rápido.

\- Vou te levar para casa... – colocou o capacete em minha cabeça e depois ele montou na moto, eu agarrei a sua cintura, como sempre, foi deveras emocionante me agarrar a ele enquanto ele dirigia pelas ruas de Forks.

Quando chegamos a minha casa, saltei e lhe entreguei o capacete.

\- Obrigada, Edward!

\- Eu... – ele se inclinou para me beijar, mas a porta se abriu e ambos nos afastamos.

\- Isabella?

\- Oi pai...

\- Sr. Swan... – Edward sorriu e vi o meu pai grunhir.

\- O que está acontecendo aqui? – sorri e me afastei mais de Edward.

\- Nada pai! Eu só estou agradecendo Edward pela carona.

\- Ele a trouxe? Nisso aí? – apontou para a moto, enquanto se aproximava da gente, eu mordi o lábio.

Edward saiu da moto, e esfregou a mão nos jeans, então a estendeu para o meu pai.

\- Tudo bem, Senhor? – pai ainda o olhava desconfiado, eu sorri me aproximando dele.

\- Sim, rapaz... – ele apertou a mão de Edward e quando se afastou me abraçou pelos ombros. – Obrigada por trazê-la em casa. Agora pode ir!

\- Pai... – guinchei, Edward sorriu.

\- Foi um prazer, Senhor!

Com um gesto curto, pai me puxou para casa e dei um aceno rápido para Edward, enquanto eu era levada para dentro de meu lar, ainda o vi subir na moto e partir.

Assim que entramos papai me olhou atentamente.

\- Então, o garoto lhe trouxe?

\- Hmmm sim, Padre Cullen não quis que eu viesse sozinha.

\- Ele está certo! Agora me conte o que está acontecendo?

\- Por que acha que está acontecendo algo? – perguntei nervosamente e ele franziu as sobrancelhas.

\- Você está diferente.

\- Eu não! – ele estreitou os olhos e dei um passo para trás.

\- Isabella...

\- Nada está errado pai, estou bem, perfeitamente bem! – me apressei em dizer e o vi me olhando com curiosidade.

\- Tem certeza? – hesitei por um momento, pensando que talvez devesse dizer tudo, acabar logo com aquilo, mas não consegui.

O que eu devia lhe dizer, como explicar? Não, ainda era cedo, muito cedo...

\- Está tudo bem pai!

\- Se você tem certeza...

\- Eu tenho, vou subir... Terei aula amanhã. – murmurei apressadamente fugindo para o andar de cima.

Assim que cheguei ao meu quarto, fechei a porta a trancando, já me deitando na cama e fechando os olhos com força.

Que bagunça...

Olhei para o teto com tristeza.

Tudo era tão certo antes, e agora tão confuso.

O que eu sempre quis, e o que quero agora... Oh, Deus!

\- O que eu faço meu Deus?

Continuei olhando para o teto em busca de respostas, contudo não tive nenhuma, não que eu esperasse uma, né? Ok, talvez esperasse que me chegasse uma luz, mas não aconteceu, então fechei os olhos e rezei, para que alguma solução aparecesse.

•••

Bati na porta um pouco hesitante, ele havia pedido para que eu viesse, mas ainda assim, eu estava um pouco, ou melhor, muito nervosa sobre o que Padre Cullen teria a me falar.

E o fato de Edward não ter aparecido, nem ligado, não ajudava...

Se bem que eu não tinha um celular e ele não ligaria na minha casa, argh, estava tudo uma loucura só. E eu já estou começando a ficar repetitiva.

\- Bella? – saltei um pouco quando a porta se abriu e vi Padre Cullen sorrindo para mim.

\- Padre Cullen, olá, huh... é...

\- Edward não está...

\- Oh, tudo bem.

\- Venha! Entre...

O segui para dentro, assim que nós entramos, ele me levou para sala e me indicou um lugar no sofá ao seu lado, me sentei com as mãos no colo, e ele ficou ao meu lado.

\- Está tudo bem Bella?

\- Acho que sim...

\- Não precisa se preocupar, eu só quero ajudá-la. – olhei para ele esperançosa.

Será que Padre Cullen realmente poderia me ajudar com as minhas duvidas, com a minha confusão interior?

\- Eu realmente preciso de ajuda... Estou tão confusa.

\- É normal estar...

\- É?

\- Sim. Mas vou lhe contar uma história.

\- Que tipo de história?

\- A minha...

\- Oh, hmmm, Edward, bem, ele comentou, ele... – Padre Cullen riu.

\- Falou que eu nem sempre fui um santo?

\- Sim...

\- É verdade. Eu aproveitei muito a minha juventude, Bella.

\- Ainda assim, escolheu ser padre?

\- Não havia outra escolha para mim.

\- O que quer dizer?

\- Bem, é uma longa história.

\- Eu gostaria de ouvir.

\- Então, vamos começar com quando eu tinha a sua idade e era um jovem turrão e encrenqueiro.

\- O Senhor?! – ele riu e olhou para longe como se tivesse resgatando as suas antigas lembranças.

Suspirei e esperei com paciência, pois sabia que ao ouvir a sua história, tudo mudaria. Só não sabia se para o bem ou o mal.

Eu apenas esperava que para o bem.

\- Quando tinha uns 17 anos, só uma coisa me importava, festas, garotas, bebida, e minha moto. Eu estava péssimo na Escola, mas eu nem me incomodava com isso, os amigos com quem eu andava estavam no mesmo caminho que eu, então estava tudo bem. Eu deixava os meus pais loucos, eles sempre foram muito religiosos e acreditavam que eu estivesse com o "diabo" no corpo... Se o Padre de nossa cidade não fosse tão sensato, os meus pais teriam o convencido a fazer um ritual exorcista em mim. – ri imaginando, mas honestamente, não conseguindo ver Padre Cullen como Edward.

\- Não ria menina, é sério!

\- Desculpe-me, é só estranho imaginá-lo assim. – bufou.

\- Continuando, eu estava incontrolável, mas tudo mudou quando conheci Rosalie Hale.

\- Rosalie?

\- Rosie... Nunca vi uma mulher mais bonita, ela era nova na Escola, do tipo meio nerd, mas absolutamente deslumbrante. Passei a frequentar a aulas só para vê-la. E quando finalmente tive coragem de convidá-la para sair, ela me mediu de alto a baixo e logo, mandou que eu me fudesse!

\- Padre Cullen! – guinchei e ele riu.

\- Ela mandou mesmo! Fiquei muito chocado, e mais apaixonado ainda. Tentei descobrir o porquê de ela ter sido tão contra mim e descobri que a minha reputação já começava a se espalhar. Acontece que Rosie era uma boa menina, se preocupava com os estudos, com o seu futuro, e em mim, ela não via nada daquilo.

\- Por isso virou padre? – rindo ele negou.

\- Não querida... Eu fiz uma campanha, eu a persegui, eu tentei mudar, eu fiz de tudo até que ela me desse uma chance. E quando ela finalmente me deu, eu estava tão apaixonado por ela que faria qualquer coisa que ela quisesse. Eu larguei os meus amigos do mal, voltei a me concentrar na Escola, e finalmente Rosie era minha e eu somente dela. Mas não estava no nosso destino ficarmos juntos...

\- O que quer dizer?

\- Ficamos juntos por vários anos. Estávamos prestes a ir para a Faculdade, decidindo se iriamos morar juntos ou se viveríamos em dormitórios, por pelo menos um ano. Mas em uma tarde, depois de passar o dia fazendo planos, quando já voltávamos para casa, ela agarrada em mim na garupa de minha moto, um motorista bêbado nos bateu...

\- Oh não...

\- A batida foi forte o suficiente para nos jogar da moto. Rosie estava sem capacete naquele dia, ela sempre colocava, mas justamente naquele fatídico dia, ela o esqueceu em minha casa. Quando eu acordei no hospital, muitas semanas depois, eu estava com muitos machucados e temiam que eu nem voltasse a andar, mas tudo isso era besteira, eu queria saber como estava Rosie. Então me disseram que ela estava morta...

\- Oh não! – ele apenas assentiu com pesar.

\- Sim, ela morreu na hora. Eu por algum motivo infeliz e cruel... ...sobrevivi... Depois disso, eu me afoguei em auto-depressão e bebida. Os meus pais estavam em pânico novamente, então o padre de nossa cidade veio falar comigo. Os seus conselhos me ajudaram muito. Eu tentei fazer Faculdade, eu tentei namorar novamente, eu honestamente tentei... Mas a minha dor era muita, e a minha saudade por Rosie era maior ainda... Eu estava prestes a perder o rumo completamente e fazer a pior coisa a ser feita...

\- Se matar? – ele acenou em acordo.

\- Sim, eu queria morrer... Eu queria deixar de existir, fui até a igreja me despedir de Padre Thomas, ele me olhou atentamente e pareceu, só de me olhar, saber exatamente o que eu queria fazer... Então, ele se sentou e conversou comigo. E conforme eu o ouvia, eu percebia que morrer não seria a solução, contudo não havia vida para mim sem Rosie, então escolhi viver para ajudar os outros.

\- Oh, Padre Cullen... – ele pegou em minha mão dando um aperto gentil.

\- A vida, Isabella, é cheia de surpresas... Algumas boas, outras ruins, mas viver vale a pena. Não se enclausure ou se esconda da vida.

\- Me diga com sinceridade Padre, você ainda teria ficado com Rosie, se soubesse o que iria acontecer? Que a perderia? – ele ponderou por alguns minutos, mas quando falou os seus olhos estavam tristes, mas a sua voz era bem firme.

\- Eu ainda prefiro ter tido pelo menos um dia com Rosalie, do que viver uma vida inteira sem tê-la conhecido. Há um ditado que diz, "_melhor ter amado uma vez, do que nunca ter amado"_. Eu fui amado, e amei imensamente, nem todas as histórias de amor acabam bem, mas enquanto elas duram, elas valem a pena...

\- Olá! – olhei para cima e vi Edward encostado na parede nos observando, sorri um pouquinho e só de olhá-lo as palavras de Padre Cullen fizeram sentido...

Sim vale muito a pena estar com ele.

Talvez dure pouco, ou dure para sempre, mas enquanto durar, eu quero estar com ele. Quero aproveitar o tempo que a vida me permitir com ele.

Sorrindo, me levantei e o abracei apertado, ele me apertou de volta, enquanto cheirava o meu cabelo e suspirei.

\- Oi santinha. – sussurrou e sorri.

Realmente valerá muito a pena.

Quando me afastei, corava um pouco, ele beijou a minha bochecha quente.

\- Ainda estão conversando? Atrapalho?

\- Na verdade, já terminamos. Eu preciso ir para a igreja. Espero que as minhas palavras tenham te ajudado, Isabella.

\- Ajudaram muito Padre Cullen, obrigada...

\- Que bom! Espero que ainda venha amanhã para ajudar na entrega de panfletos e participar da palestra sobre sexo seguro. – ele nos olhou atentamente e corei mais ainda, Edward bufou.

\- Ela já faz sexo seguro, não precisa ir nessas bobagens.

\- Edward, Isabella é a chefe do grupo.

\- Mas você era virgem.

\- E o que tem? Eu não preciso fazer sexo, para falar sobre a importância da proteção em uma relação sexual. – resmunguei.

Edward abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, eu simplesmente o ignorei.

\- Bem crianças, eu realmente preciso ir. Espero-te amanhã, Bella.

\- Estarei lá. – com um sorriso satisfeito, Padre Cullen se foi.

Assim que ele saiu, Edward acordou de seu estupor.

\- Então santinha, o que mais você faz?

\- Como assim?

\- Bem, eu jamais cogitaria essa sua "_vocação para freira_", mas parece que você levava bem a sério essas coisas. Então, além de ser a líder de um grupo de sexo com proteção, o que mais você faz?

\- Ah, algumas coisas...

\- Por exemplo?

\- Sou líder do grupo contra o aborto, e do grupo adolescentes grávidas, ajudo as crianças carentes, e faço parte do grupo proteja a sua inocência... – corei.

\- Proteja a sua inocência?!

\- Er... huh, sabe são jovens que querem se manter virgens até o casamento...

\- Acho melhor sair desse grupo... E você não ia se casar, não é?

\- Bem eu ia, mas com Deus. – dei de ombros, e ele grunhiu.

\- Sério mesmo santinha, você precisa mais é relaxar de todas essas obrigações.

\- Mas eu gosto delas.

\- Sei... – murmurou pegando a minha mão e me levando para o seu quarto. – Ok, contudo vamos esquecê-las por algum tempo, e aproveitar...

\- Aproveitar o quê?

\- A vida... ...nós dois...

\- Ok.

\- Venha, eu tenho dois presentes para você.

\- Sério? – ele me deu um beijo na bochecha e me empurrou para o quarto, fechando a porta atrás de nós dois.

Ele foi até a cama e pegou algo rosa e me deu.

Olhei meio boquiaberta para o capacete.

\- Para mim?

\- Claro! Eu quero que fique segura, todas as vezes que andarmos juntos.

\- Obrigada. – sussurrei abraçando o capacete contra o meu peito, e o notei rir.

\- Hmmm, de nada! É só um capacete, santinha. – sorri fracamente, era mais, muito mais que só um capacete.

\- Obrigada! – voltei a dizer me aproximando dele e beijando a sua bochecha.

\- De nada! Agora, o seu outro presente.

\- Que seria... – ele pegou em uma mochila uma caixinha menor dessa vez e me entregou.

Olhei com curiosidade para a caixa branca com um laço rosa.

\- O que é?

\- Abra e vai descobrir...

Mordi o lábio enquanto abria apressadamente a caixinha, o meu sorriso ficou gigantesco ao ver um celular.

\- Me deu um celular? – ele deu de ombros.

\- Sim, agora podemos nos falar, sabe? Para marcarmos de nos ver, ou só, huh, conversar, sabe... – sem me conter, eu pulei em cima dele o abraçando pelo pescoço.

\- Você é incrível! Eu te a... – parei fechando a boca com força.

\- Você o quê?

\- Te adoro... É o melhor namorado do mundo! – me apressei em dizer, ele sorriu.

\- Falta mais um presente, santinha.

\- Mais um? Já me deu demais...

\- Mas esse é para nós dois.

\- E o que seria?

\- Tire a roupa que vou te mostrar... – moveu as sobrancelhas e ri.

Mas por dentro, eu estava em pânico.

Eu amo Edward...

**Oh, que os céus me ajudem...**

* * *

**N/A: Eita que foi rapido**

**Mas como não amar esse BADBOY fofo e lindo *.***

**EU to apaixonada por ele u.u kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**Mas sério, tadinho do Emmett, quem quer abraçar o padre Cullen levanta a mão \o/**

**kkkkkkk**

**Tensa a historia dele ne**

**E Edward e Bella cada vez mais in love, sera que esse relacionamento vai pra frente agora?**

**Edward ta super afim ;)**

**E Bella teve uma ajuda e tanto com os conselhos de padre Cullen *.***

**Espero que amem o cap, e comentem muitãooooooooo**

**Agora me vou que ta superrr tarde**

**Beijocas povo pervo \o/**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Notas da Historia:**_

_**Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.** 100% Beward_

_**Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**Capítulo Quatro**

Sentei-me em uma das cadeiras, na roda que havia feito a pouco na sacristia para as habituais reuniões, organizei os papéis sobre doenças sexualmente transmissíveis, e sobre os perigos que um aborto pode causar ao corpo feminino, os folheei estremecendo um pouco com as imagens.

Era meio óbvio que os fizessem assim para desestimular qualquer jovem a querer fazer sexo. Eu mesma, quase estava começando a me arrepender de tê-lo feito, bem quase, né? Porque só em me lembrar de como é estar com Edward, valia totalmente à pena.

Acabei sorrindo um pouco ao recordar como tinha sido bom estar com ele ontem. Depois que ele me deu tantos presentes incríveis, ainda me fez ver estrelas com as suas mãos, boca e huh, língua...

Corei com a lembrança, e deixando os folhetos no colo, segurei as minhas bochechas quentes, tentando afastar o calor, mas não pude deixar de sorrir ainda mais.

\- Bella? – abaixei os braços bruscamente ao som do meu nome, sorri para Mike que entrava acompanhado de alguns jovens.

\- Olá a todos, bem vindos! – os convidei.

Todos começaram a se sentar, Mike ao meu lado, como sempre fazia.

Ele era um excelente rapaz, bonito de lindos cabelos loiros e olhos bem azuis, além de muito comprometido com a sua devoção a Deus, bem, não como eu era, é claro, ele não pretendia ser padre.

Mas ele queria se guardar para a sua esposa, o que era bom.

\- Como tem estado?

\- Bem, e você?

\- Bem, também. Ainda planeja ser freira? – eu sorri... ...por algum motivo que eu desconhecia, ele sempre me perguntava aquilo, e quando eu dizia sim, ele assentia e virava para o outro lado, mas dessa vez, eu não podia e temia o que fosse dizer...

Oh, céus!

\- Bella?

\- Ah, eu...

\- Essa cadeira está vaga? – virei para o outro lado e empalideci ao ver Edward em uma jaqueta de coro, seus jeans frouxos e um sorriso perverso me encarando.

Oh meu Deus!

\- Edward?!

\- Hey Bella, eu posso me sentar aqui? – olhei para a cadeira vazia ao meu lado e em seguida para ele novamente.

\- Ah...

\- Bella quem é esse?

Edward não esperou por minha resposta, logo se sentou... Eu me voltei para Mike que olhava para Edward com suspeita.

\- Edward é o sobrinho do Padre Cullen.

\- Oh, tem certeza? – Edward bufou e acabei rindo.

\- Sim, eu sou o sobrinho do Padre Cullen.

\- Sei... – olhei entre os dois que mais pareciam estar se medindo.

O que havia entre eles?

Antes que eu perguntasse, ouvi o barulho da porta batendo e olhei em volta, já estavam todos ali.

Rapidamente, me levantei e comecei a distribuir os folhetos.

Ao voltar para o meu lugar, Edward se aproximou com a boca muito próxima ao meu ouvido e sussurrou.

\- Você está sexy santinha... – me afastei bruscamente com o rosto em chamas e o olhei em choque.

Jesus, ele veio aqui para me atentar?

Sorrindo maliciosamente, ele recostou na cadeira e fingiu prestar atenção aos folhetos, nesse momento, Mike se aproximou de mim para sussurrar.

\- O que esse cara faz aqui?

\- Não sei... – murmurei.

Observei que muitas das meninas estavam babando no meu... ...quer dizer em Edward, não, ele é meu! No meu Edward, descaradamente.

Ah, essas desavergonhadas!

Como tinham coragem de vir a uma reunião sobre sexo seguro, e ficar olhando para o meu namorado, como se quisessem abusar dele?!

Segurei-me na cadeira para não gritar bem alto: _"Ele é meu!"_

Ainda era muito cedo...

Eu tinha certeza sobre os meus sentimentos, mas não fazia ideia sobre os de Edward. Então, era melhor esperar, até ter certeza.

Mas se algumas daquelas desavergonhadas, pelo menos, tentassem tocar em meu Edward... Aí sim, que se danasse tudo!

\- Bella? – uma das meninas me chamou, olhei rapidamente.

\- Desculpe-me Bree, alguma dúvida?

\- Sim várias... Eu huh, se eu fizer sexo, não estou dizendo que eu vá fazer, mas se eu fizer, somente tomando a pílula, eu evito a gravidez?

\- A pílula é uma ótima solução, mas ela não é 100% segura. Acredito que além da pílula, o mais indicado fosse usar a camisinha. Ela vai te proteger da gravidez e de doenças sexualmente transmissíveis.

\- Mas e se o meu namorado for virgem como eu, ele estaria limpo, não é?

\- Existem doenças adormecidas, qualquer um poderia tê-las, mesmo os virgens. Mas na maioria, não passam através do sexo. Assim sendo, a camisinha seria o mais seguro para você e o seu namorado, na verdade, ela seria o mais acertado, pois existem situações em que a pílula pode ser anulada.

\- Quais situações? – perguntou outra das meninas.

\- Antibióticos, por exemplo, se você os tiver tomando, isso anularia o efeito da pílula. Não seguir os dias certos, tomar em horários errados, ou pular um dia, também afetaria a eficácia da prevenção.

O resto da reunião se seguiu assim, tirei dúvidas, ouvi opiniões e discutimos o assunto, quando deu à hora de irmos, todos começaram a se levantar e deixar a sala, me dando um rápido tchau.

Já começava a me levantar, quando percebi que Mike e Edward ainda continuavam na sala, Edward, eu imaginei que fosse ficar. Ele, com toda certeza, veio para me atentar, mas acabou se comportando.

Eu estava meio surpresa, mas feliz que ele tenha ficado e se comportado, ainda por cima.

\- Então Bella... – Mike falou chamando a minha atenção de volta a ele.

\- Sim?

\- Você não havia me respondido...

\- Qual a pergunta?

\- Você ainda deseja ser freira?

\- Oh, huh, eu... – olhei de esguelha para Edward, que me olhava com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

\- Então? – Mike insistiu e forcei um sorriso.

\- No momento, eu estou um pouco confusa. Mas com certeza, Deus me ajudará a achar o caminho mais acertado.

\- Sim, sim, eu preciso ir. – notei Mike olhando para Edward, ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, como Edward não fez menção de se levantar, Mike soltou um suspiro e partiu.

\- Aquilo foi estranho.

\- Na verdade, foi bem óbvio.

\- Ah é? – ele riu e apontou para a porta.

\- Vá lá e a tranque.

\- Por quê?

\- Quero te agarrar, mas como sei que quer manter as coisas entre nós, por enquanto, feche a porta.

\- Oh, eu, huh, não creio que seja uma boa ideia... eu...

\- Bella, eu vou te agarrar! Só estou te dando à chance de fechar a porta, mas se você não se importa mesmo... – ele começou a levantar e corri para fechar a porta.

Assim que a tranquei, encostei-me a ela olhando para ele.

\- O que faz aqui?

\- Queria assistir a sua "aula", e devo admitir santinha, você foi impressionante. – as minhas bochechas aqueceram mais uma vez.

\- Obrigada.

\- Agora venha aqui. – ele entortou o dedo me chamando, me desencostei da porta... Ao alcançá-lo, ele agarrou os meus quadris e me puxou para o seu colo.

\- Edward... – guinchei agarrando os seus ombros, ele sorriu e me deu um beijo rápido nos lábios.

\- Agora santinha, que tal praticarmos aquele tal de sexo seguro, que você tanto defendeu hoje. – ri ficando mais vermelha.

\- Claro, mas vamos para a sua casa... – tentei me levantar, mas ele forçou os meus quadris para baixo e senti a sua ereção contra a minha bunda.

\- Ah, quero aqui... – olhei freneticamente em volta.

\- Mas é a Sacristia!

\- Nem ligo...

\- Mas... – sem esperar que eu falasse algo, Edward esmagou os seus lábios nos meus, me calando... Gemi contra a sua boca.

Os seus lábios devoravam os meus, me deixando rendida em seus braços, agarrei o seu pescoço com os braços e sem vergonha alguma, me esfreguei nele.

Edward gemeu contra a minha boca, enquanto as suas mãos subiam a minha saia, levantando-a, ele se agrupou em meus quadris, gemi com o seu toque em minhas coxas.

Quando o ar se fez necessário, ambos nos afastamos para respirar melhor, mas em seguida, a sua boca estava em minha pele, mordiscando e lambendo a minha garganta.

\- Edward...

\- A sua pele tem um gosto tão bom... – ele grunhiu e afastando uma de suas mãos de mim, ele a levou até o bolso da calça, pegando algo lá e me entregando.

Respirando com dificuldade, olhei para o quadradinho em minha mão e ri nervosamente.

Edward se aproveitou de minha distração e abriu as calças, liberando o seu membro já endurecido e apontando para cima.

\- Venha Bella... – olhei de seu pau para a camisinha e de volta para ele.

\- Eu não sei...

\- Eu vou lhe ensinar. – sussurrou e assenti.

Ele pegou o pacotinho de minha mão e o abriu, em seguida, colocou na cabeça de seu pau e começou a me mostrar como deslizá-lo para baixo.

Corando loucamente, mas muito excitada também, eu fiz como ele me ensinara a pouco, Edward gemeu baixinho e ficou se deliciando enquanto eu o tocava.

\- Isso santinha, que mãozinhas maravilhosas... – gemeu e me contorci, esfregando as minhas coxas.

\- Edward... – suspirei o seu nome quando terminei, então, ele esmagou os seus lábios nos meus novamente, e sem deixar de me beijar, esfregou o seu dedo em minha entrada.

Eu estava úmida e quente, assim o seu dedo deslizou facilmente.

\- Molhadinha para mim, santinha?

\- Por favor... – gemi querendo mais, querendo ele dentro de mim.

E ele me deu...

Com um sorriso safado, ele me ergueu afastando a minha calcinha, me colocando diretamente sob o seu membro, até me penetrar, gemi alto e ele grunhiu agarrando a minha bunda e dando um bom apertão ali.

\- Foda-se! Estar dentro de você é tão bom.

\- Humrum... – choraminguei, me agarrando a ele... Com as mãos ainda em meu bumbum, ele me fez, me mover sobre ele.

Entrando e saindo de mim lenta e profundamente, me fazendo choramingar e me contorcer de prazer.

Tão delicioso senti-lo assim. Tê-lo assim, só para mim.

Voltamos a nos beijar e logo, as suas investidas começaram a ser mais urgentes, assim como era a minha necessidade dele.

\- Edward... oh... – eu grunhia contra os seus lábios, os nossos beijos eram desajeitados, mas as suas investidas eram perfeitas.

Não demorou muito para que o meu corpo começasse a vibrar e a necessidade se construir, o meu baixo ventre se contraiu e quando o seu membro bateu fundo dentro de mim, eu vim com um grito abafado, pois enterrei o rosto em seu pescoço.

Podia sentir a minha entrada mordiscando o seu pau, e isso bastou para que ele viesse também, explodindo dentro da camisinha. O seu corpo se sacudia com o prazer alcançado e quando o efeito passou, ele se agarrou a mim, me abraçando bem apertado.

Ficamos agarrados um ao outro por alguns minutos, tentando recuperar as nossas forças, só curtindo o calor do corpo um do outro. Edward se recuperou primeiro, senti os beijos em meu pescoço, ombro e sorri fracamente.

\- Santinha?

\- Hmmm?

\- Adorei a sua aula sobre sexo seguro. – ri o abraçando mais.

\- Sim?

\- Com certeza, muito instrutiva. Mas sabe qual foi a minha parte favorita? – me afastei para olhá-lo.

\- Qual?

\- A parte prática... – rolei os olhos, mas acabei sorrindo e voltei a deitar a cabeça em seus ombros.

\- Eu gostei dessa parte, também.

•••

Depois de limparmos a nossa bagunça. Saímos da Sacristia.

Como eu já tinha entregado todos os folhetos sobre aborto na juventude, eu estava com a tarde livre.

De mãos dadas com Edward, fomos para os fundos da igreja, onde estava a sua moto, ele me entregou o capacete rosa que estava no guidão, não sem antes me dar um beijo barulhento, que me fez rir.

\- O que quer fazer santinha?

\- Eu pensei em remodelar o meu quarto.

\- Sério?

\- É, eu estava o observando ontem, quando voltei para casa e você estava certo, o meu quarto é chato.

\- Eu não diria chato... – ele riu.

\- O que você diria, então?

\- Sem personalidade!

\- Pode ser... Talvez com um pouco de cor, e fotos ficasse bom.

\- Sim, apoio a ideia. Vou até te ajudar.

\- Mesmo?

\- É claro!

Ele me ajudou a subir e em seguida pulou na moto.

Em vez de irmos direto para a minha casa, antes ele passou em uma loja de tudo por 1,99... Nem eu sabia que existia aquilo em Forks. E isso era preocupante, considerando que a cidade era minúscula.

Ao entrarmos, Edward foi logo pegando várias coisas aleatórias, molduras, uma caixinha de música, algumas outras bobagens... Rindo, o deixei vasculhar a loja e fui à busca de coisas que eu até pudesse imaginar em meu quarto.

Peguei uns tapetes pequenos e um abajur com flores, muito bonito, um painel para colocar várias fotos e um porta-jóias. Já ia para o caixa quando vi um relógio, que na verdade, era uma moto, em uma das rodas ficava o relógio, mas a moto me lembrava muito a de Edward, sorrindo o peguei também.

Depois de pagarmos tudo, eu evitei que Edward visse o relógio, subimos na moto e fomos para a minha casa. Felizmente, não tinha ninguém, então com as nossas compras nas mãos, subimos para o meu quarto.

Ao entramos, colocamos as sacolas sobre a cama.

Edward avaliou o quarto.

\- Podemos nos livrar da cruz?

\- Nos livrar?

\- Ou colocar em outro lugar...

Olhei para a pesada cruz escura e suspirei.

\- Podemos colocá-la no corredor? – sugeri e ele assentiu satisfeito, rapidamente a colocou para fora.

\- Agora, vamos trabalhar!

\- Claro, mas eu nem sei por onde começar...

\- Eu já tenho tudo planejado.

\- Ah é?

\- Claro! A minha mãe é decoradora sabe, eu a ajudava nos meus horários livres.

\- Que legal!

\- Sim, se tem muito tempo livre, quando se é um nerd. – piscou e ri.

\- Você não é um nerd.

\- Agora! Um dia te mostro uma foto minha da época da escola, você ficará horrorizada. – rolei os olhos.

\- Exagerado! – dessa vez ele rolou os dele.

\- Não diga que eu não te avisei. Agora, observe um mestre em ação.

Ele tirou a jaqueta a jogando na cama, pegou o seu celular, ligou para tocar músicas e começamos a trabalhar.

Colamos o painel, Edward pregou as molduras, ele havia escolhidos fotos de paisagens calmas e bonitas.

Ele colocou as cortinas, nem havia o visto comprando cortinas, eu coloquei os tapetes e o abajur.

A caixinha de música, Edward colocou na minha escrivaninha junto com um porta-retratos vazio, ficando ao lado do que tinha a foto de meus pais.

Ao terminarmos, apreciávamos o nosso trabalho com satisfação.

\- Ficou legal.

\- Sim, está ótimo! Obrigada! – beijei a sua bochecha e fui olhar as cortinas, elas eram brancas com detalhes lilás claro e a franja de um lilás escuro, muito bonita e...

\- Faltou uma coisa... – segui o seu olhar e ele já ia pegar a sacola que estava o relógio, corri para impedi-lo.

\- Não, esse não... – ele parou no meio do caminho.

\- Por quê?

\- Esse não é para o meu quarto, é huh, para você...

\- E o que é? – estiquei a sacola para ele, Edward sorriu e a abriu.

O vi pegar o relógio com cuidado.

\- Comprou para mim?

\- Sim, mas se você não gostar, não precisa ficar com ele, eu... – ele me agarrou pela cintura, me beijando na boca com urgência.

Derreti em seus braços e o abracei pelo pescoço. Quando ele se afastou, só um pouquinho, ele sorria.

\- Obrigado santinha, eu adorei.

\- Sério?

\- Sim, vou colocá-lo ao lado da minha cama. – sorri e ficando na ponta dos pés, eu beijei os seus lábios.

Ele começou a andar devagar, sem parar de me beijar, abri um olho e o vi colocando com cuidado, na mesinha ao lado de minha cama, o seu relógio novo, e em seguida, caímos na cama ainda nos beijando.

Ri contra os seus lábios e ele me apertou contra o seu corpo.

Arfei quando as suas mãos começaram a entrar por minha saia de novo, eu já estava ansiosa por seu toque, por senti-lo dentro de mim mais uma vez...

\- Ah, Meu Deus! – ambos congelamos e olhamos para a porta.

\- Foda-se! – Edward se virou para mim com a sobrancelha arqueada e corei.

Sim, eu xinguei.

Mas foda-se, mais uma vez!

A minha mãe estava na porta nos encarando com a boca aberta.

**Sério, somos mesmo péssimos, em manter segredo...**

* * *

**N/A: Eita, foda-se mesmo**

**A santinha se deu mal kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**E o dia estava indo tão bem**

**Agora sera que Renée ficara do lado deles? Ela contará para o Charlie? Oo**

**Ansiosas, eu sei que estou ainda num escrevi kkkkkkkkk, nem sei o que vai rolar :p**

**Bjss e nos vemos quando a criatividade colaborar \o/**

**.**

**N/B - **Ufa, pensei que fosse o Charlie...

**TUCA**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Notas da Historia:**_

_**Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.** 100% Beward_

_**Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**Capítulo Cinco**

\- Huh, mamãe, eu...

\- Isabella o que está fazendo aqui e com ele?

\- Beijando?!

\- Edward!

\- O quê? Ela perguntou, oras! – o fuzilei com os olhos e ele se calou, mas eu podia ver que ele se segurava para não rir.

Idiota!

\- Escute mãe, eu e Edward...

\- Vocês estão juntos? Oh céus, o que faremos...

\- Mamãe...

\- Renée o que está acontecendo?

\- Foda-se! – falei alto, ao ver o meu pai na porta, olhando de mim para Edward.

\- Isabella... – minha mãe guinchou e corei.

\- Desculpe...

\- Bella? – pai ainda me olhava meio atônito e me apressei em empurrar Edward que ainda estava em cima de mim, e o pior, com as mãos dentro de minha saia.

\- Ouça papai, eu...

\- Está namorando?

\- Bem sim, nós, huh...

\- Mas e aquela coisa de se tornar freira?

\- Er...

\- Oh céus! Como vai fazer os seus votos agora? – gemeu mamãe, eu olhei em pânico de Edward para os meus pais.

O que eu faço?!

\- Isabella? – me voltei para o meu pai.

\- Não quer mais ser freira?

\- Eu não sei pai... – confessei e o vi suspirar.

\- Graças a Deus!

\- Charlie?! – mamãe guinchou e ele deu de ombros.

\- O quê? Eu não queria ter a minha única filha presa em um convento... Eu quero netos! E falando nisso, para quando é o casamento?

\- Pai! – corei miseravelmente.

\- Charlie, você não pode estar falando sério?

\- Claro que estou! E você rapaz, não diz nada? – todos nós olhamos para Edward, ele olhou atentamente para o meu pai.

Ambos se mediam.

Com um suspiro, Edward se levantou da cama e veio para o meu lado e colocou o braço sobre os meus ombros.

\- Eu tenho as melhores intenções possíveis, Senhor.

\- Ótimo, então quando vão casar?

\- Pai!

\- Charlie... – ambas gritamos ao mesmo tempo.

\- Depois da Faculdade? Ou antes, se Bella fizer questão. – olhei para Edward com raiva.

\- Isso não é brincadeira!

\- Exatamente! Seu demônio, você veio do inferno para atentar a minha menininha pura... Você ainda é pura, né? – mamãe perguntou e corei.

\- Er...

\- Eu vou te matar!– ela gritou indo para cima de Edward, mas pai a agarrou antes que ela se movesse muito.

\- Renée se controle!

\- Ele perverteu a nossa menina.

\- Que bom!

\- Charlie Swan, o que deu em você? – ele a soltou e a fez encará-lo, segurando-a firmemente pelos ombros.

\- Eu quero que a nossa menina seja feliz! Eu nunca acreditei que ela viesse a ser feliz em um Convento. Isabella precisa viver, mulher... Ter uma família, filhos e ser feliz...

\- Ela iria ser feliz...

\- Não, ela meramente achava que iria, mas você a fez acreditar que ela seria... Contudo, eu sempre soube que ela não seria como a sua irmã... – mamãe o empurrou.

\- Jane é muito feliz no Convento!

\- Jane tem a vocação, nossa Bella não tem...

\- Bem, ela tinha, pelo menos até esse demônio aparecer.

\- Hey, não fale assim dele.

Tipo ele até que é um demônio, mas é o _MEU_ demônio.

\- Isabella fique fora disso!

\- Mas é a minha vida, é o meu namorado...

\- Não! Nada de namorado. Eu proíbo!

\- O quê? Não pode...

\- Eu não proíbo! – pai se intrometeu e os dois ficaram se encarando.

Olhei para Edward que assistia a cena com um sorriso e lhe dei uma cotovelada.

\- Ai...

\- Isso não tem graça!

\- Na verdade, tem, e muita!

\- Edward... – comecei, mas a voz de minha mãe me fez saltar.

\- Já o Senhor, saia já de minha casa! – ela apontou para Edward, que suspirou.

\- Sim Senhora... – ele se afastou de mim, pegou o seu relógio, o seu capacete e sem vergonha alguma, ele me deu um beijo estalado na boca e saiu tranqüilamente...

Mamãe grunhiu, eu a fitei cautelosamente.

-Vou segui-lo até a saída, para garantir que não roube nada.

\- Mamãe! – guinchei e ouvi Edward rindo pelo corredor.

Aff, ele é terrível mesmo!

Em vez de ficar irritado ou indignado, ele simplesmente achava graça.

Mas o pior foi que ela o seguiu mesmo.

Já sozinha com meu o pai, eu o olhei ansiosamente, ele sorriu e para a minha completa surpresa, ele veio me abraçar. Eu nem sabia que precisava daquilo, mas na hora em que os seus braços me rodearam, eu o abracei de volta com força.

\- Estou feliz por você, querida. – suspirei e encostei a cabeça em seus ombros e o fitei...

\- Não está chateado?

\- Ele te faz feliz?

\- Sim...

\- Então, já gosto dele. – sorri.

\- Mas ontem quando ele me trouxe de moto, você parecia tão bravo... – ele bufou.

\- Você ainda é a minha menininha, e até saber as intenções do rapaz, não iria rolar aprovação de seu velho aqui! – ri.

\- Então, já sabia?

\- Eu desconfiava... Você ficava muito afoita perto dele, e era óbvio que o acha bonito. – rolou os olhos.

\- Huh, ele é bonito mesmo...

\- Você também é! Eu estou feliz que ele enxergou isso.

\- Fico feliz também... – afundei o rosto em seu peito, apreciando o abraço de meu pai, quando, de repente, o percebi rindo baixinho e voltei a encará-lo.

\- Gostei de seu quarto.

\- Sério?

\- Sim. Que tal nós pintarmos as paredes, ou colocar um papel de parede legal?

\- Mesmo?

\- Qualquer coisa para a minha menininha. – funguei o abraçando.

Quem diria que justo o meu pai seria tão legal sobre tudo isso, hum?

Já a mamãe...

\- Isabella, por que a sua cruz está no corredor?

\- Não a quero mais aqui, mamãe...

\- Mas...

\- Renée, chega!

\- Charlie... – papai grunhiu e me soltou, dando-me um beijo na testa.

\- Vá estudar ou ligar para o seu namorado, fazer o que os adolescentes _NORMAIS_, costumam fazem. Preciso ter uma pequena conversa com a sua mãe... – ele disse olhando para a mamãe, eu assenti um pouco chocada.

Sem esperar que mamãe concordasse, ele a agarrou pelos braços e a arrastou para fora do quarto. Fiquei fitando para porta em choque.

Isso foi totalmente inesperado.

Subi na cama olhando em volta o meu novo quarto, então comecei a pensar em cores ou papéis de parede e sorri.

Já podia prever que a minha mãe seria um problema, mas no momento nem ligava.

Todos os que realmente importavam já sabiam sobre mim e Edward...

Então, estava mais do que na hora de assumir o meu amor por ele.

Ou pelo menos começar a sair com ele em público, né?

Sorri mais enquanto planejava que cor escolheria para as paredes do meu quarto e também, como dizer a Edward que eu queria um namoro de verdade, sem mais segredos.

•••

Estava saindo da Escola com Jéssica e Ângela, quando as ouvi ofegar, segui os seus olhares e suspirei ao ver Edward encostado em sua moto e fumando, eca! Mas tinha que admitir, ele realmente fica sexy fumando.

Corei.

Epa, eu realmente tinha acabado de pensar em como ele ficava sexy?

Sim, eu pensei assim de novo.

\- Ai meu Deus!

\- O que ele faz aqui? – as duas começaram a guinchar e ri.

Notei que ele sorria maliciosamente para mim e corei mais.

Diabo!

\- Com certeza veio ver Tânia. – Ângela resmungou e o meu sorriso morreu.

\- Ela é uma puta, mas é muito sortuda.

\- E como!

Tânia?!

Ele, com certeza, não havia vindo ver aquela perdida.

Céus, eu também sou uma perdida.

Se bem que pelos boatos que se ouvi por aí, ela se perdeu com metade dos rapazes da Escola, incluindo alguns Professores...

Eu só me perdi com Edward.

Comecei a mastigar os meus lábios um tanto quanto confusa, quando vi Edward jogar o cigarro no chão e pisar nele, em seguida, ele veio em minha direção,

Arregalei os olhos.

Será que ele iria acabar com o nosso segredo?

Tipo, eu queria, mas nem conversamos sobre isso, ainda...

Quando ele se aproximou de nós, ele sorriu para Ângela e Jessica, depois se concentrou em mim.

\- Todos que importam já sabem.

\- Sim!

\- Então santinha, se prepare para um beijão com direito a agarrar a sua bundinha linda. – corei brilhantemente e ele sorriu.

\- Ok!

\- Sério? – arqueou uma sobrancelha e assenti corando mais ainda, se é que isso fosse possível. – Já que concordou...

E exatamente como ele dissera, ele agarrou os meus quadris e esmagou os seus lábios nos meus, amoleci em seus braços e larguei os meus livros para agarrar o seu pescoço. Ele desceu as suas mãos para a minha bunda e apertou com força, me colando a ele, pude sentir a sua er... ...animação e choraminguei baixinho contra a sua boca.

Quando nos afastamos, ele sorria.

\- Oi santinha!

\- Oi... – suspirei e ele sem me soltar, se virou para as meninas.

\- Não vai me apresentar a suas amigas?

\- Ah, claro! Jessica e Ângela, esse é o meu namorado, Edward.

\- Olá garotas! – as duas olharam de mim para Edward e de volta para mim.

\- Sua vadia sortuda.

\- Estou tão ciumenta agora. – acabei sorrindo.

E elas gritaram animadas e começaram a disparar perguntas sobre nós, antes que tivesse a chance de responder alguma, estremeci quando chamaram o nome de Edward.

\- Edward... – fiquei rígida ao ouvir a voz enjoada de Tânia... Edward me apertou mais ainda contra o seu corpo.

Sem me soltar, ele nos virou em direção a Tânia que vinha ao nosso encontro, mas ela parou ao ver Edward agarrado a mim.

\- Edward? Por que está abraçando a beata frígida?

\- Tânia, não fale de minha namorada assim.

\- Namorada? – empinei o queixo.

\- Sim, ele é o meu namorado. – ela estreitou os olhos.

\- Quem diria, a santinha do pau oco é mais esperta do que aparentava ser.

\- Tânia... – Edward começou, mas ela negou.

\- Eu entendi... Entendi muito bem! – me lançou um olhar que me fez estremecer e sem dizer mais nada, partiu.

Fitei ansiosamente as meninas, que com certeza, perceberam o olhar irritado da, huh, desculpe-me Deus, vadia da Tânia, e assim como eu, entenderam, ela iria, de certo, aprontar alguma.

\- Que situação, hein?

\- A culpa é sua! – resmunguei e ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

\- Minha?

\- Sim, quem mandou ter_ ficado _com ela!

\- Nunca fiquei com aquela criatura.

\- Não?

\- Claro que não! Eu vim à Escola para ver se te achava, sabe... er, tipo, para te atentar um pouco, mas aí aquele encosto grudou em mim. Eu sou homem e ela é gostosa, então aproveitei para te fazer um pouquinho de ciúmes.

Abri e fechei a boca várias vezes, ele sorriu abertamente, sem nenhuma vergonha.

Filho da...

Argh!

Só em ficar perto de Edward, eu já estava virando uma boca suja.

Afastei-me dele e comecei a ir embora.

Ainda o ouvi se despedindo das meninas, e em seguida, ele estava ao meu lado.

\- Onde estamos indo?

\- Eu estou indo para a igreja. Você eu não sei! – empinei o queixo e o escutei rir.

\- Que coincidência, eu vou para lá, também. Vou te dar uma carona, ok?

\- Dispenso.

\- Vamos santinha, não fique brava, eu só queria chamar a sua atenção. – parei me virando para ele.

\- Por quê?

\- Ainda pergunta? Por que fiquei louco por você no primeiro momento em que te vi.

\- Sério? – ele rolou os olhos e colocou os meus cadernos em meus braços, eu já nem me lembrava deles.

\- Sim, você é a menina mais linda e sexy que já vi na vida! – corei.

\- Mais que Tânia?

\- Ela é sem graça, santinha. Você é quem me faz ficar duro só com um olhar.

\- Edward! – guinchei, mas no fundo estava exultando.

\- Melhor agora? – me puxou pelos quadris e beijou o meu nariz, sorrindo me afastei dele.

\- Tudo bem, você pode me levar para a igreja.

Fui em direção a sua moto e ele me seguia de perto.

\- Minha santinha mandona! – beijou a minha bochecha e me ajudou a subir, montando em seguida.

Juntos, nós fomos para a igreja. Ele dirigindo e eu agarrada a ele, melhor modo de passear, fato!

Ao chegarmos, ele me ajudou a descer, mas antes que alcançássemos a igreja, eu vi Padre Emmett saindo de lá com um ar irritado.

\- Padre? – ao nos ver, ele sorriu tristemente.

\- O que houve tio?

\- Essas... – ele respirou fundo algumas vezes.

\- O que está havendo?

\- As mulheres acham que Edward é uma má influência para as jovens da congregação e querem que eu o mande embora.

\- Não! – gritei e Edward grunhiu.

\- Isso é sério?

\- Infelizmente, sim.

\- E o que vai fazer?

\- Eu não faço ideia. Mas não vou mandá-lo embora. – suspirei aliviada.

\- Minha mãe descobriu ontem...

\- Eu soube, ela me ligou logo cedo, tentando marcar um exorcismo.

\- Um, o quê? – Edward começou a rir e gemi.

Céus que vergonha.

\- O que disse a ela?

\- Que ela estava louca, e que você é uma jovem normal. Disse que era super compreensível você querer namorar.

\- Aí ela se reuniu com as velhas do Conselho? – perguntei já sabendo da resposta.

\- Sim... Sério, se eu não fosse um homem paciente, eu teria falado poucas e boas para essas beatas.

\- Felizmente o pai de Bella está com a gente.

\- Mesmo?

\- Sim, papai adorou a ideia. Na verdade, adorou tanto que já está planejando o casamento. – resmunguei.

Sério mesmo, o que havia de errado com os meus pais?

A minha mãe pirou! O meu pai surtou! O meu namorado achava graça de tudo, e eu só queria beijá-lo... Pode isso?!

**Acho que o mundo inteiro pirou na verdade...**

* * *

**N/A: Oieeeeeeee povo pervoooo**

**Eita que justo quem ficou do lado deles foi o Charlie Oo**

**por essa não esperava kkkkkkk**

**E vcs?**

**Esse casal abalando as estruturas de Forks em rsrs**

**As beatas estão em polvorosas rsrs**

**agora vamos ler e comentar muuitãoooooo**

**Bjsss e vamos ver o que rola no próximo ;)**

**.**

**N/B: **Dona Renée a verdadeira beata da história... Sério, será que Charlie não sabe "_dar no couro_"? O que achas Vânia? Tipo, será que tudo isso é frustração ou insatisfação? Eu, hein? Fala aí Diva... Mas antes, meninas, comments please!

**TUCA**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Notas da Historia:**_

_**Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.** 100% Beward_

_**Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**Capítulo Seis**

Deitei na cama de Edward com um longo suspiro... "Que dia!"... Senti os seus braços em volta de mim e sorri um pouquinho, logo ele começou a chover beijos em meus ombros e foi subindo para o pescoço, quando mordiscou a minha garganta, eu gemi baixinho.

\- Sabe santinha, acho que está muito estressada...

\- Um pouquinho...

\- Pobrezinha... Mas eu sei o jeito perfeito de mandar todas as preocupações para o inferno.

\- Posso saber como? - ele sorriu abertamente e me virou na cama para melhor me fitar.

\- Eu poderia falar, mas prefiro demonstrar... – ele moveu as sobrancelhas, eu sorri jogando os braços em volta de seu pescoço, o puxando mais para mim.

\- Então me mostre, eu sou toda sua... - Edward grunhiu e em seguida já estava me beijando.

A sua boca devorava a minha com urgência, as suas mãos generosas, corriam pelo meu corpo, se livrando de minhas roupas. Tentei fazer o mesmo, mas era difícil para eu me concentrar quando as suas mãos e boca estão em mim.

Seus lábios voltaram para o meu pescoço, onde ele chupou a pele me fazendo choramingar, enquanto ele me esfregava nele, sem nenhum pudor, em poucos minutos as minhas roupas estavam no chão... Edward se afastou um minuto para se livrar das dele.

Com toda a sua glória e completamente nu, ele se deitou sobre mim, suspirei de prazer ao sentir a sua pele colada a minha, as suas mãos voltaram a percorrer o meu corpo, dessa vez, me tocando com mais pele, provocando mais, me fazendo arder de necessidade.

\- Porra, você é tão gostosa.

\- Edward... - gemi esfregando as coxas, querendo nada mais do que senti-lo dentro de mim.

Mas como sempre, Edward adorava me torturar, ao invés de entrar logo em mim, passou a beijar a minha pele, começando pela minha garganta e foi descendo, ele me chupava e mordiscava... ...já me fazendo contorcer debaixo dele, a sua boca continuou descendo até os meus seios, que ele passou a chupar e morder, lambendo um bico e depois o outro, me deixando irremediavelmente louca.

Logo as suas mãos foram em direção a minha entrada, arfei quando ele afastou as minhas coxas e esfregou o meu sexo.

\- Oh... - choramingando agarrei os seus braços, me arqueando de encontro a sua boca e mãos.

\- Foda-se, está tão molhadinha.

\- Sim... Por você...

Ele grunhiu e voltou a descer os seus beijos até chegar ao meu sexo, então, Edward abriu bem as minhas pernas, e com um grunhido sexy, enterrou o rosto entre as minhas coxas, achatando a língua em meu clitóris, arfei cravando as mãos em seus cabelos.

Edward gemeu em minha buceta, ato que me deixou ainda mais molhada, além de muito mais excitada. Ele me chupou forte e grunhi, esfregando a minha necessidade em seu rosto. Não demorou muito para eu vir, a sua língua matreira me provocou até que eu explodisse, o meu corpo todo pulsou de tanto prazer.

Contudo, ele nem me deu tempo para respirar, rapidamente, ele vestiu uma camisinha e voltou para cima de mim, agarrando a minha coxa e a erguendo, então, ele entrou dentro de mim, eu arfei novamente, agarrando os seus ombros e joguei a outra perna em volta de seus quadris para poder ficar mais aberta para ele, e... Ohhh funcionou, e como funcionou... O seu pau afundou mais, deliciosamente, cada vez mais profundo.

O meu Bad Boy conseguiu bater em um ponto em mim que me fazia ver, literalmente, estrelas. As suas investidas começaram lentas e profundas, mas logo passaram a ser fortes e rápidas, eu já respirava com dificuldade, sentindo o meu baixo ventre se contrair, o meu sexo pulsar, a necessidade se construindo cada vez mais, também senti o seu pau ficando mais duro dentro de mim, batendo profundamente em um ponto que estava me fazendo ver planetas, além de todas as suas constelações...

\- Oh meu... - arfei conforme me aproximava cada vez mais da "pequena morte"...

\- Estou quase lá santinha...

\- Edward, eu...

\- Sim, porra...

Ele grunhiu, descendo a mão entre os nossos corpos, então ele esfregou o meu clitóris, e assim foi a minha perdição. Eu vim com força, me agarrando a ele como se a minha vida dependesse daquilo. O senti estremecendo sobre mim, até se deixar cair me abraçando forte.

Sorri acariciando o seu cabelo suado, o tirando de seu rosto, ele sorriu fracamente deitando a cabeça nos meus seios e suspirei... Ficamos assim por alguns minutos, até começarmos a ficar cansados e adormecemos juntinhos.

Horas mais tarde, eu abri os olhos me sentando rapidamente e olhando em volta um pouco confusa, até me lembrar da minha tarde com Edward, sorri um pouco, mas o sorriso morreu ao perceber que ele não estava no quarto.

\- Edward?!

Sem nenhuma resposta, me levantei e comecei a me vestir, sai do quarto em busca dele e parei ao vê-lo conversando com Padre Cullen.

\- Não sei se é uma boa idéia...

\- Eu só ferrei com a vida dela.

\- Claro que não, você a ensinou a viver.

\- Mas ela mudou a vida toda por minha causa, e tem a mãe perturbada dela agora, não seria melhor eu ir? - coloquei a mão na boca para abafar o guincho que estava prestes a sair, e eles assim me pegassem escutando.

\- Edward, você gosta dela?

\- Pra porra!

\- Vou entender isso como um sim.

\- Claro que é um sim, sou louco por ela. - sorri bobamente.

\- Então não ouse partir, vai fazê-la infeliz, e com certeza a mãe dela vai se aproveitar da oportunidade para convencê-la a ser freira de novo.

\- Por que diabos ela quereria ser freira afinal? Isso não tem nada a ver com ela.

\- É por causa de sua tia Jane, ela é freira, teve uma vida difícil e meio que se escondeu no convento, imagino que Bella admire a tia, ou tenha medo de acabar como ela.

Suspirei, Padre Cullen via através de mim, às vezes, minha tia Jane havia sido o meu modelo a seguir, queria ser como ela, e no momento ela era uma freira, então é o que eu deveria ser. Ajudar, cuidar das pessoas... Dedicar-me a Deus... ...mas agora com Edward aqui, tudo mudou.

Ainda respeito e admiro tia Jane, porém desejo muito mais estar com o meu sexy _bad boy_, do que me enclausurar em um convento.

Voltei para o quarto de Edward e deitei enquanto olhava para o teto, eu havia tomado um grande passo ao me envolver com ele, eu já não era mais a mesma garota de algumas semanas atrás, já estava na hora de enfrentar as conseqüências de minhas decisões.

Eu escolhi Edward, então levaria essa escolha adiante, custasse o que custasse...

\- Hey linda! - sorri quando ele entrou no quarto e veio se juntar a mim na cama.

\- Oi. Onde estava?

\- Conversando com tio Emmett. - ele deitou me puxando para os seus braços, eu fui com um suspiro feliz.

\- Sobre nós?

\- Sim, acho... ...acho que seria melhor eu ir... - não deixei que ele terminasse, eu me sentei montando em seu colo, as suas mãos foram automaticamente para a minha bunda.

\- Eu o proíbo!

\- De quê?

\- Isso mesmo, eu o proíbo de ir a qualquer lugar, Sr. Edward Cullen, você vai ficar e vai gostar!

\- Você me proíbe?

\- Exatamente!

\- E como pretende fazer isso.

\- Como assim?

\- Bem, você não pode me vigiar o tempo todo... Quem te garante que eu não vá pegar a moto e partir assim que me der vontade? - ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, eu sorri me inclinando sobre ele até que os nossos olhos ficassem no mesmo nível e as nossas bocas a centímetros de se tocarem.

\- Você não vai a lugar algum, Edward.

\- Como pode ter certeza?

\- Porque você é louco por mim. - ele sorriu abertamente.

\- Isso eu sou mesmo, mas ainda posso partir e deixá-la voltar para a sua vidinha de antes.

\- Não tem mais vida de antes, Edward. Eu não sou mais aquela Bella, eu mudei, graças a você... Eu não quero mais ser uma beata frígida.

\- Hey, você não é isso! – ele repreendeu-me, eu sorri beijando a sua bochecha, depois eu fechei os olhos e suspirei.

\- Você foi à única pessoa, além de meu pai que não me viu assim, Edward... Não me deixe agora...

\- Eu não vou! Eu deveria, mas não quero ficar longe de você.

Sorri e me aconcheguei mais a ele.

Não fazia ideia do que esperar, mas Edward não me abandonaria agora, eu sabia disso, o resto não era importante, não enquanto ele estivesse comigo...

ooo

Ao entrar em casa, fui abordada por meu pai que quase me derrubou.

\- Cadê Edward?

\- Já foi.

\- Ah, ele nem veio me cumprimentar.

\- Pai!

\- O quê? Eu gosto do rapaz, só isso.

\- Claro, claro! Se comporte, ele é o meu namorado, não o seu! - ele rolou os olhos.

\- Não seja exagerada, só quero ter um bom relacionamento com o meu genro.

\- Genro?

\- O quê? Cedo demais?

\- Pai, eu namoro Edward só há alguns dias.

\- Considerando que queria ser freira há alguns outros dias, você está mais do que pronta para se casar.

\- Posso acabar a Escola, primeiro?

\- Ah sim, esqueci da Escola.

\- Você me preocupa, às vezes, pai... - ele sorriu e me abraçou pelos ombros.

\- Desculpe querida, só estou empolgado. É tão bom ver que você pensa no futuro e na vida.

\- Eu sei! Você deveria ter me dito antes como se sentia. Poderia ter me feito repensar sobre o que eu realmente queria.

\- Desculpe meu bem, eu só não queria me impor. Não importa o que eu ou a sua mãe queremos, é a sua vida... Você é a única quem vai ter que arcar com as conseqüências de suas escolhas.

\- Sim, eu sei, e isso é assustador.

\- Bem, é claro que é. Mas ainda assim é melhor do que se esconder.

\- Era o que eu estava fazendo, né?

\- Sim querida... - suspirei e dei um abraço de lado nele.

\- Obrigada, pai.

\- Sempre que precisar meu amor. – ele deu um beijo em minha testa e me soltou.

\- Então, cadê a mãe?

\- De bico no quarto. - suspirei.

\- O que farei com ela, pai? Ela pediu ao Padre Cullen, que ele mandasse Edward embora...

\- O quê?

\- Ainda convenceu as mulheres mais velhas que ele fosse uma má influência para a cidade... - pai suspirou também.

\- Eu sinto muito minha querida, eu vou falar com a sua mãe. - assenti.

\- Ok, eu vou preparar o jantar.

Pai subiu, e fui para a cozinha. Comecei a preparar o jantar, mas a minha mente ainda estava em Edward... Meu diabo... Sorri para mim mesma, mas ao mesmo tempo estremeci, estava começando a ter medo que Edward partisse.

As mulheres da cidade poderiam ser difíceis, principalmente as mais velhas, eu temia que nem Padre Cullen pudesse ir contra elas, se acaso elas decidissem que queriam Edward fora daqui... Então ele teria que ir... Insano eu sei, mas é assim que a vida funciona em cidades pequenas. E se esse fosse o caso, só havia uma coisa a fazer... Eu iria com ele...

Com isso decidido, eu me senti um pouco mais animada pelo resto da noite, e mesmo quando os meus pais desceram para o jantar, e a mãe ficou me lançando olhares inquisitórios, eu não me importei, pois amava Edward, e iria onde quer que ele fosse...

Só espero que ele me ame, também...

...

\- Entãoooo, nos conte tudo! - Jessica pediu na hora do almoço, Ângela riu, mas me olhava em expectativa, também.

\- Bem, nós estamos namorando... - dei de ombros.

\- Disso nos já sabemos. Queremos saber como aconteceu.

\- Eu não sei, ele só... er, ...foi se intrometendo em minha vida e quando vi, eu já estava deixando que ele entrasse sem me importar.

\- Oh, isso não é romântico! - Jessica resmungou e ri.

\- Não foi muito romântico no começo, foi mais, huh, sexo... - sussurrei a última parte.

\- Vocês fizeram?

\- Sim! - murmurei começando a ficar vermelha.

\- Wow! Mas e todas as reuniões e os seus planos? - pediu Ângela e suspirei.

\- Eu não sei... Eles pareciam tão importantes antes, mas agora tudo o que importa é Edward.

\- Você está apaixonada! - suspirou Jessica e sorri fraquinho.

\- Sim, estou... - admiti, pelo menos para as minhas amigas.

\- Já contou a ele?

\- Não, nem sei como ele se sente. Ele pode achar que tudo entre nós é só diversão.

\- Mas para você não é, né?

\- Não...

\- Então não contou a ele como se sente?

\- Ainda não, quero ter certeza que ele sinta o mesmo.

\- Ele, com certeza, gosta de você. - Jessica falou determinada e sorri.

\- Espero que sim, Jessica... A minha mãe não está sendo muito legal sobre tudo isso.

\- E o seu pai?

\- Já quer marcar o casamento. - nós rimos.

Continuamos papeando mais um pouco até que eu ouvi um burburinho pelo refeitório, segui na direção e estremeci ao ver Tânia... Será que ela ainda estava brava?

\- O que está olhando? - Jessica começou e fez uma careta. - Ah isso, não ligue para ela, só está com ciúmes.

\- De mim?

\- Claro! Você conseguiu agarrar um dos caras mais quentes que já pisou em Forks. Vadia sortuda!

\- Jessica! - ri e ela sorriu piscando para mim.

\- Você é! - Ângela concordou com um sorriso.

Voltei a prestar atenção em Tânia, que estava rodeada de caras, ela era realmente popular entre os caras, podia ser pelas roupas que usava, ou talvez, porque abria as pernas para qualquer cara, mas vou acreditar que seja pelas roupas...

\- Acho que eu deveria mudar o meu visual. - ambas me olharam e dei de ombros. - Sabe saias e shorts, alguns jeans, não sou uma beata para me vestir assim. - fiz um gesto para a minha roupa e as meninas riram.

\- Sim, uma transformação iria bem.

\- Uhuh... Vamos às compras! - comemorou Jessica e sorrindo mandei uma mensagem a Edward, para que ele não viesse me buscar hoje.

Claro que não contei que iria sair com as meninas e mudar um pouco o meu visual... Já estava na hora de ser mais do que meramente a beata Isabella. E ser a adolescente Bella, viver um pouco...

**Só esperava, sinceramente, que ele gostasse da pequena surpresa...**

* * *

**N/A: Oiee povoo**

**postandoo rapidinho, pq ja enrolei pra postar muito aki hehe**

**Espero que amem o cap \o/**

**Proximo poste, algum dia da semana que vem ;)**

**Bjss e divirtam-se \o/**

**N/B**: Hummmm, como será que ficará a "_adolescente Bella_"? E a velharada? Será que as beatas vão conseguir expulsar o _Bad Boy_ gostosão da cidade? Comments ladies!

**TUCA**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Notas da Historia:**_

_**Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.** 100% Beward_

_**Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Ao chegar a minha casa horas mais tarde, passei pela porta, com os braços cheios de sacolas, acabei dando de cara com a minha mãe.

\- Isabella? O que são essas coisas?

\- Oi mãe, são roupas.

\- Roupas?

\- Sim, eu resolvi mudar um pouco como me visto.

\- Mudar? Não precisa mudar, não há nada de errado com você. Foi aquele moleque não foi? Ele está querendo mudar você! Eu bem disse que ele não prestava, vou falar com Padre Cullen imedi...

\- Mãe, chega! Edward nem sabe que fiz compras hoje. E le gosta de mim como eu sou, se alguém quis mudar, fui eu!

\- Mas...

\- Nossa quanta coisa? Você foi as compras, querida?

\- Oi papai. Sim, resolvi mudar um pouco.

\- Isso é ótimo! Estava mesmo na hora de se vestir mais como uma adolescente de sua idade.

\- Também acho. Vou guardar essas coisas, não precisam me aguardar para jantar, já comi com as meninas em Port. Angeles.

\- Está bem! - pai me deu um beijo na testa e corri para cima.

Ao entrar no quarto, joguei as roupas em cima da cama e me deitei ao lado delas. Disquei o número de Edward, ele atendeu no segundo toque.

\- Oi, Edward.

\- Santinha, até que enfim, o que estava fazendo que me ignorasse o dia todo?

-"Coisas", com as meninas...

\- Vou ver essas coisas?

\- Talvez sim, talvez não...

\- Está sendo muito enigmática, acho que devia ir até aí. - me sentei.

\- Agora?

\- Sim, daí você poderia me mostrar o que comprou.

\- Mas...

\- Chego aí em 10 minutos!

Ele desligou antes que eu tivesse a chance de protestar. Fiquei segurando o telefone com cara de idiota por quase dois ou três minutos, até eu perceber que ele estaria por aqui em menos de oito.

Merda!

Corri para as sacolas em busca de uma das roupas novas e acabei encontrando uma saia e um top. Vesti-me rapidamente, calcei uma sandália baixinha e desci, encontrei somente o pai na sala.

\- Mudou de idéia e quer jantar?

\- Não, Edward está vindo.

\- Hmmm... - ele voltou a prestar atenção na TV.

\- Tudo bem, pai? Quero dizer... Ele vir aqui?

\- Claro, ele é o seu namorado, e será sempre bem vindo. - ouvimos um bufo, eu nem me virei.

\- Obrigada, pai!

Passei direto por ela indo para a porta.

\- Aonde vai Isabella?

\- Esperar Edward lá fora. - resmunguei saindo e me sentando no degrau da varanda.

Poucos minutos depois, Edward chegou! Eu sorri me levantando, ele saltou da moto, tirou o capacete e veio até a mim, mas parou ao dar uma olhada em minha roupa, dei um pequeno sorriso para ele.

\- Então o que acha?

\- Quanta perna! - olhei para baixo e sorri.

\- Não gostou?

\- Gostei até demais. Mas preferia que usasse roupas assim só para mim.

\- Por quê?

\- Ora, está gostosa demais! Agora vou ter que sair dando porrada nos moleques de sua Escola. - rolei os olhos e o abracei pelos ombros.

\- Você é bobo! Sabe que só tenho olhos para você! - ele sorriu abraçando a minha cintura.

\- Bom, muito, muito bom! - murmurou escovando os seus lábios contra os meus, eu me derreti toda em seus braços.

Suas mãos foram descendo e descendo, até chegar a minha bunda, na qual ele deu um bom apertão, me fazendo arfar.

\- Edward...

\- Shiii... - encostou os seus lábios nos meus, me beijando com urgência.

Gemi em sua boca, enquanto ele andava até a parede, onde me recostou nela e as suas mãos se infiltraram por baixo de minhas saias. As suas mãos grandes agarraram o meu bumbum e arfei o agarrando pelos ombros.

\- Oh... - ofeguei afastando a minha boca da dele, jogando a cabeça para trás, ele aproveitou para beijar o meu pescoço e garganta, lambendo e mordiscando a minha pele.

Gemi baixinho abrindo os olhos e notei que ele me levou para a parede lateral da casa, local que era mais escuro, a sua mão escorregou para frente entrando em minha calcinha, arfei quando ele empurrou dois dedos dentro de mim...

\- Molhadinha.

\- Edward... - choraminguei ficando molhada a cada toque seu, os meus mamilos endureceram e o apertei com força.

A sua outra mão foi parar na minha coxa e ele a ergueu, a enroscando em sua perna.

\- Quero te fuder!

\- Oh sim...

\- Bem aqui...

\- Mas... huh, alguém... - tentei pensar em algo coerente, mas os seus dedos entravam cada vez mais fundo.

\- Diga sim santinha, estou tão duro por você.

\- Oh meu...

Ouvi o som do zíper e ele se prensou mais contra mim, suspirei alto, Edward esmagou os seus lábios nos meus de forma urgente.

Sem deixar de me beijar, ele tirou os dedos de mim e o ouvi fazendo algo, mas nem me dei ao trabalho de ver o que fosse, pois a sua boca e língua me tiravam todo o pensamento coerente. Em seguida, ele agarrou os meus quadris e me ergueu, entrelacei as pernas em volta dos seus quadris e o senti me cutucando.

\- Abre essa bucetinha para mim... - ele gemeu contra os meus lábios e arfei.

\- Sim... - voltou a me beijar e se empurrou para dentro.

Grunhi me agarrando a ele, conforme o seu pau entrava lenta e deliciosamente dentro de mim.

Os seus beijos abafavam os meus gemidos, ainda bem, porque conforme ele começava a estocar, eu me tornava prestes a gritar de prazer.

O seu pau era o céu... Meu paraíso particular...

Ele continuou investindo, me fudendo contra a parede, forte e rápido, beijos demorados em meus lábios, os meus seios pulsavam assim como o meu clitóris, que a cada investida, ele esfregava com a sua pélvis.

Não demorou muito para eu explodir, me agarrando a ele como se a minha vida dependesse disso, ele fez o mesmo, gozando dentro de mim, me abraçando apertado.

Trocamos beijos desajeitados, enquanto esperávamos recuperar as nossas forças, depois de alguns minutos, Edward me colocou no chão, mas eu ainda o segurava.

\- Você é louco! - sussurrei, ele riu.

\- E você deliciosa. Que bucetinha gostosa!

\- Pervertido!

\- Safada! - murmurou me dando um beijo estalado.

Vi ele se arrumando e tirando a camisinha, depois a arremessando no lixo mais a frente.

\- Acho melhor eu parar de usar saias.

\- Não! Pare de usar as calcinhas, vai facilitar muito para mim... - piscou e ri.

\- Repito, pervertido!

\- Nem ligo santinha. Agora, o que fez você mudar o visual? Não foi por mim, não é? Embora eu tenha gostado, mas eu gostava de como você era antes, também.

O abracei pelo pescoço ficando nas pontas dos pés, beijei o seu queixo bonito e sorri, ele sorriu me abraçando pela cintura.

\- Fico feliz que pense assim, mas eu quis mudar um pouco. Sabe, ser uma adolescente mais normal.

\- Você era normal!

\- Eu não me sentia normal, me sentia mais uma beata. - ele rolou os olhos e me deu um beijinho estalado.

\- Nada a ver, quem te chamou de beata?

\- Ninguém, todo mundo, sabe, ninguém falava na minha cara, mas era obvio o que todos pensam assim...

\- Achei que fosse a queridinha da cidade. - dei de ombros.

\- Para os mais velhos, sabe. Mas para as pessoas de minha idade, para o resto de Forks, eu era apenas uma beata frígida... - ele grunhiu.

\- Frígida? Você é a garota mais sexy e ardente que já conheci! - sorri subindo as minhas mãos para os seus cabelos e massageando a sua nuca.

\- Obrigada meu lindo e perverso diabo!

\- Isso foi um elogio? - ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e ri.

\- Com certeza!

\- Então eu sou um diabo e você uma santinha?

\- Basicamente. - ele sorriu e escovou o seu nariz contra o meu.

\- Quem diria hein? Um diabo apaixonado por uma santinha.

\- O quê? - guinchei me afastando um pouco para ver os seus olhos.

\- Não tá na cara? - ele sorriu abertamente e suspirei.

\- Não para mim... Eu sou meio lenta para essas coisas, sabe?

\- Tudo bem, mas agora que eu te ajudei a entendê-las, me diga sinceramente, e quanto a você?

-Eu?

\- Hmmm, gosta de mim também, né? - ele parecia tão preocupado que sorri.

\- Oh Edward, eu te amo!

\- Bom! Pois eu não queria amar sozinho.

\- Não ama, e já tem um tempinho...

\- Sim?

\- Sim.

\- Por que não disse nada?

\- Medo, eu acho. - dei de ombros e ele suspirou.

\- Medo do quê?

\- Sei lá, você é todo lindo e gostoso e pode ter qualquer garota que quiser, eu pensei... Bem eu, er e se eu te dissesse e você me deixasse? - murmurei, ele rolou os olhos.

\- Você é uma boba! Eu, como você disse, poderia ter quem eu quisesse, mas eu, desde que bati o olho em você, só queria você, Isabella Santinha Swan.

\- Nossa! Você é louquinho por mim! - falei presunçosamente, ele riu.

\- Isso mesmo, louco de pedra!

\- Sou louquinha por você, também!

\- Eu sei! - rolei os olhos.

\- Metido!

\- Eu sei, também! - dei uma tapa em seu braço, rindo.

\- Isabella? - ambos nos voltamos ao som de meu nome.

\- Hey papai, tudo bem?

\- Sim, sim, está ficando tarde querida.

\- Ah ok, eu preciso ir.

\- Nos vemos amanhã? - Edward deu um aceno para o meu pai, eu sorri para mim.

\- Claro, me pegue depois da Escola, ok? - dei um beijinho nele, e fui para o meu pai.

\- Até logo, Sr. Swan!

\- Até Edward, venha mais vezes. - Edward piscou para mim.

\- Pode deixar...

Vi ele partindo e corei evitando olhar o meu pai nos olhos, será que ele nos ouviu? Oh céus! Espero que não!

\- Então, ele gostou do novo visual? - corei mais ainda.

\- Sim, papai, gostou muito.

[...]

As semanas seguintes passaram voando, depois que ambos admitimos os nossos sentimentos, estávamos bem mais próximo um do outro. Íamos para todos os lugares juntos, até nas minhas reuniões, que Edward passou a participar sempre.

Também passamos a conversar sobre o futuro, sobre nós e o que queríamos, e ambos concordávamos, queríamos ficar juntos.

Eu já havia mandado os meus formulários para varias Faculdades, claro que antes eu não me esforçava muito, e as únicas Faculdades que me interessavam eram as católicas. Mas agora, eu teria que correr atrás de uma boa Faculdade. Edward planejava me seguir onde quer que eu fosse.

O beijei muito por isso.

Era bom, pois com o seu status de nerd, ele podia ir para a Faculdade que ele quisesse, ele só estava esperando por mim, o amei um pouco mais quando ele me disse isso.

Infelizmente, o meu relacionamento com a minha mãe, já não estava indo tão bem... Ela continuava irritada com a minha mudança repentina. Papai ao contrário, sempre que eu entrava na sala, colocava em um canal em que passasse um programa sobre noivas neuróticas, ou um reality show sobre o casamento dos sonhos.

Oh Deus, é castigo, não é?

Como faltavam poucos dias para as aulas acabarem, e as provas viriam em breve, todo o nosso tempo era gasto estudando, estava no pátio, depois da Escola estudando um pouco com as meninas, enquanto esperava Edward vir me buscar, estava me aproveitando muito das suas habilidades de nerd, e ele vinha me ajudando com os estudos, quem diria, aquele "bad boy", era um doce e um ótimo Professor.

\- Então Bella, já recebeu alguma carta?

\- Infelizmente não, estou nervosa, sabe?

\- Eu também, a chata aqui já recebeu. - resmungou Jessica olhando feio para Ângela.

\- Sério? Para onde?

\- Faculdade de Washington.

\- Isso é incrível, Angie! - ela sorriu levemente e olhou para o outro lado do pátio, onde Ben, o seu paquera, estava com os amigos.

\- Sim, e é a mesma Faculdade de Ben.

\- Melhor ainda! - Jessica concordou com um mover de sobrancelhas, bem sugestivo, que nos fez rir.

\- E Edward, ele já sabe para onde vai?

\- Disse que vai para onde eu for. - sorri abertamente e elas suspiraram.

\- Ownt!

\- Vocês são tão fofos!

\- Hummm, obrigada, eu acho.

Continuamos falando mais um pouco, quando ouvimos o som familiar da moto de Edward, comecei a guardar os meus livros, quando ouvi Jessica ofegar, segui o seu olhar e logo vi vermelho, ao ver Tânia com os braços em volta do meu homem.

\- Bella... - Jessica começo, mas nem dei atenção, caminhei em direção a eles pisando duro.

As mãos de Edward não a tocavam, mas ela estava toda pressionada contra ele e a ponto de beijá-lo.

\- Escute menina...

\- Eu sou mulher, a menininha é aquela coisinha frígida que você tem pegado. - ela se aproximou mais pronta para beijá-lo, eu até pensei em esperar para ver se ele deixaria.

Mas não tinha nenhuma chance, no inferno, que eu iria deixar que aquela vaca agarrasse o meu HOMEM, sem me conter, puxei o seu cabelo ruivo e a joguei para longe dele, ela gritou e me olhou com ódio.

\- Sua beata, o que pensa que está fazendo?

\- Tirando as suas patas sujas do meu namorado. E você o que pensa que estivesse fazendo? - empinei o queixo e ela deu um passo para próximo de mim, dei um em direção a ela também.

Se ela queria briga, era o que ela iria ter!

**Edward era meu, e ai de quem ficar no meu caminho!**

* * *

**N/A: Oieeeeeeee povooo pervooo**

**FELIZ NATAL \o/**

**Capitulo de presente, meu e da Tuca, que foi diva em betar pra gente correndo só pra eu poder postar hj pra vcs :D**

**Ow a santinha ta tomando conta do que é seu kkkk**

**Que divo em**

**Amandooo os coments povo pervo *.***

**Divos como sempre**

**E espero que o cap seja divo tb, feliz natal e nos vemos na proxima att, que vai ser só Deus sabe quando, mas como ele não me contou quando será, vou ficar sem dizer pra vcs kkkkkkkkkkk**

**Enfim, bjsss e se der nos vemos antes do ano que vem kkkkk.**

**.**

**N/B : Oh **Meu GOD! Que medo da Bellinha! Meninas, eu desejo a vocês muitas felicidades neste Natal, que o anjo personificado na forma de um MENINO, traga muita paz aos corações de cada uma de vocês, afinal CRISTO NASCEU e que os desejos e ações que ele trouxe, se multipliquem em nossas vidas... FELIZ NATAL!

**TUCA**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Notas da Historia:**_

_**Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.** 100% Beward_

_**Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Eu já estava pronta para arrancar a peruca daquela vadia, mas Edward se colocou entre nós.

\- Chega, vocês duas!

\- Mas...

\- Edward, ela...

\- EU DISSE CHEGA!

Ambas nos calamos e o fitamos com os olhos arregalados, ele se virou para Tânia, primeiro.

\- Escuta menina, eu não estou afim de você! Nunca estive e nem vou estar! Então se toca e vai atrás de um cara que te queira, tenha algum amor próprio, pelo amor de Deus!

Ela ofegou e contive a vontade de rir, contudo me calei ao ver Edward me encarando seriamente.

\- E a senhorita, onde está a minha santinha, hein? Vai estar em problemas se brigar com ela, então por que quer brigar? Sabe que sou só seu, não sabe?

\- Desculpe-me, eu... Eu não sei o que deu em mim... - ele suspirou e me puxou para os seus braços.

\- Está tudo bem santinha, mas você não precisa brigar por alguém, especialmente por mim...

Dessa vez eu suspirei.

\- Eu sei... Só fiquei fora de mim ao vê-la agarrada a você.

\- Sou seu, santinha. Só seu! - ele sussurrou antes de se inclinar para me beijar, gemi baixinho quando a sua língua enroscou na minha, eu agarrei o seu cabelo torcendo os fios entre os meus dedos.

Edward grunhiu, me agarrando mais apertado, ouvi um xingamento ao longe, mas eu estava muito aérea para me preocupar com quem o tivesse feito... Concentrar-me nos beijos de Edward era melhor, muito melhor...

Quando respirar se tornou necessário, eu me afastei dele com um sorriso ofegante.

Ele sorriu de volta e deu um beijinho em meu nariz.

\- Vamos embora?

\- Ok. Só, hum, eu preciso pegar as minhas coisas. - murmurei deveras relutantemente em me afastar dele.

Saindo da neblina de prazer que me envolvia quando eu estava nos braços de Edward, fui pegar as minhas coisas na mesa em que estavam as meninas, então percebi que Tânia e os curiosos que tinha se formado em volta de nós, havia se dispersado.

Ao me aproximar das meninas, elas sorriam.

\- Já vai?

\- Sim, sim. Vou passar à tarde com Edward.

\- Ok, divirtam-se!

\- Nós vamos... - corei ao murmurar e as duas gargalharam.

Depois de tudo, me voltei para Edward, ele enlaçou a minha cintura, me roubando um beijo rápido.

\- Pronta?

\- Com certeza!

Eu coloquei a mochila nas costas, Edward subiu na moto e me ajudou em seguida, me agarrei a ele, que ligou o motor, eu sorri com a sensação da vibração entre as minhas coxas, estava me apegando muito àquela motocicleta.

Edward acelerou e partiu pelas estradas úmidas de Forks.

Enterrei o rosto em suas costas e o agarrei apertado, enquanto percebia as árvores se tornarem só um borrão a minha volta. Ao chegarmos, Edward saltou e me ajudou.

Entramos na casa e ele gritou pelo Padre Cullen.

\- Parece que estamos a sós... - sorriu maliciosamente e eu corei.

Rapidamente estávamos nos braços um do outro, nos agarrando e nos beijando.

Deixei a minha mochila cair no chão, Edward me ergueu espalmando as mãos em minha bunda, eu cruzei as pernas em volta de sua cintura, me agarrando a ele com urgência.

Ele grunhiu, ainda me tateando e beijando, então andou cegamente até o quarto. Eu agarrava os seus cabelos choramingando contra os seus lábios.

Sem parar de me beijar, Edward caiu na cama, me levando com ele, ri ofegante, ele sorriu de volta e nos virou ficando por cima de mim. Levou as minhas mãos acima de minha cabeça e sorriu maliciosamente.

\- Pronta para ser devorada, santinha?

\- Sim, sim... - falei ansiosamente, ele riu e me beijando mais delicadamente agora, ele começou a tirar as minhas roupas.

Queria ajudá-lo, mas eu estava hipnotizada pelo jeito em que ele me olhava, com tanta intensidade e desejo.

Quando já estava nua, ele saiu da cama se livrando das próprias roupas, pegou uma camisinha no bolso de trás das calças e colocou em seu pau, que já estava deveras duro.

Lambi os lábios e esfreguei as coxas, Edward grunhiu, subindo de volta para a cama e pairando sobre mim.

\- Te amo, santinha... - sorri e o abracei pelos ombros.

\- Também te amo, meu diabo! - ele riu e deitou sobre mim, gemi com o contato das nossas peles nuas.

Edward voltou a me beijar, enquanto afastava as minhas coxas e passava o dedo em minha entrada, provocando o meu clitóris e me deixando em chamas.

Sem deixar de esfregar o meu clitóris, ele empurrou dois dedos em mim, eu arfei me arqueando de encontro a ele, os meus seios se esfregaram contra o seu peito másculo, ambos choramingamos na boca um do outro.

\- Edward, por favor... - grunhi afastando os nossos lábios, ele gemeu e tirou os seus dedos de mim e levou o seu pau para a minha entrada.

\- Quer o meu pau, santinha?

\- Sim, me dê... - pedi ansiosamente, ele voltou a me beijar, enquanto empurrava dentro de mim com força, arfei agarrando os seus ombros, cravando as minhas unhas em sua pele, ele rosnou baixinho e saiu de meu interior para empurrar mais forte dessa vez.

Gritei em sua boca, entrelaçando as minhas pernas em volta dos seus quadris, o seu pau foi mais fundo, deliciosamente mais fundo...

Edward separou os nossos lábios e passou a beijar os meus seios, eu entrei em combustão com a sensação de seu pau e boca em mim, fazendo o meu corpo inteiro pulsar de prazer.

Eu o abracei mais forte, me movendo com ele, gemendo, grunhindo o seu nome a cada estocada, ele não largava os meus seios, beijava, chupava, mordiscava... ...ora um, ora o outro.

O meu corpo já pulsava anunciando o orgasmo iminente, cada parte de mim vibrando, pulsando com a necessidade crescente.

\- Deus, eu estou tão perto... - gemi, Edward urrou também e passou a estocar mais forte dentro de mim.

O seu pau batia em um ponto que me fazia ver estrelas.

E quando vim, eu gritei forte, o meu corpo todo estremecendo, ele veio logo em seguida, deu mais algumas estocadas na minha buceta sensível e grunhiu gozando vigorosamente.

O seu copo caiu molemente sobre o meu, eu o abracei com os meus braços e pernas, querendo nada mais do que ficar agarrada a ele para sempre...

Conforme fomos voltando a sentir os nossos membros, que mais parecia gelatina, comecei a brincar com o seu cabelo, enquanto Edward usava os meus seios como travesseiro e sorria bobamente. Ri e beijei a sua testa com carinho.

Ele me olhou sorridente.

\- Que tal um banho, agora?

\- Parece bom...

Ele começou a se levantar, mas parou para me olhar nos olhos.

\- Eu nunca pensei que diria isso a uma garota, mas eu quero dizer isso para você...

\- O quê?

\- Eu vou me casar com você um dia, Isabella Swan! - sorri bobamente.

\- Você vai?

\- Sim, vou me casar sim, depois te darei filhos e te amarei para sempre...

\- Isso é lindo Edward!

\- Você vai me dizer "sim"?

\- SIM, sim, sim... - gritei beijando os seus lábios.

Ele gemeu em minha boca e nos afastou.

\- Bom, agora vamos tomar aquele banho, certo?

\- Por favor, mesmo porque, eu preciso de alguém para esfregar as minhas costas. - sai da cama e ele olhou para o meu corpo e gemeu.

\- Ok, então me deixe pegar outra camisinha, porque se eu for lavar esse seu corpinho, eu vou precisar de te foder depois.

\- Mas daí, eu vou ficar toda suja de novo... - falei provocativamente, ele sorriu grunhindo.

\- Aí eu te lavo de novo, oras!

\- E vai querer me foder de novo?

\- Exatamente, é como um círculo vicioso... - eu ri.

\- Então vamos, seu pervertido...

Ele rosnou e correu até mim, me pegando no colo, soltei um gritinho e ele riu me beijando.

\- Vamos santinha, o seu diabo aqui, também quer ter as costas esfregadas...

**...**

**Algumas semanas depois...**

Entrei em minha casa com Edward me abraçando por trás e dando beijos molhados em meu pescoço. Ri baixinho e continuei andando, percebi que havia algumas cartas sobre a mesa da cozinha e fui naquela direção.

As maiorias dos meus colegas, já haviam recebido as cartas das Faculdades pretendidas, eu estava ansiosa para receber as minhas.

Olhei a pilha de cartas e ofeguei ao ver uma de Darmounth e outra de Yale. Não eram simples envelopes, eram cartas grandes e bem cheias. Oh Deus...

\- O que foi?

\- Cartas de Faculdades...

\- Sério? - ele parou de me agarrar e pegou as cartas. - Wow, grandes escolhas, santinha. Para qual você irá?

\- Não sei se fui aceita ainda... - ele bufou.

\- Quando mandam essas cartas grandes, geralmente é porque foi aceita.

Respirei fundo e as abri, Edward estava certo, eu havia sido aceita.

Obrigada Deus!

Em Darmounth eu havia conseguido uma Bolsa integral, já em Yale somente uma parcial, mas eu sabia que eu havia conseguido aquilo, graças aos meus anos de "beata", estava tão focada em ser freira, que tudo que eu fazia na vida era estudar e ir à igreja.

\- Para onde vai?

\- Darmounth, a Bolsa para lá é integral, e é uma grande Universidade... Céus, eu fui aceita! - ele riu e beijou a minha bochecha.

\- Bom, então é para lá que eu vou! - me voltei para ele e o abracei apertado.

\- Você é incrível!

\- Obrigado santinha. Agora a verdadeira questão é... Vamos morar juntos, ou ficar em dormitórios?

\- Quer morar junto?

\- É claro, mas se você quiser ter a experiência de dividir um dormitório com alguém, eu te entenderei... Contudo, eu quero morar com você.

\- Eu também quero! Dispenso a coisa de dormitório...

\- Ótimo! O meu pai tem um apartamento próximo a Darmounth, o meu avô deu a ele, quando ele começou a estudar lá.

\- O seu pai ficará feliz, pois você irá para a mesma Faculdade que ele um dia foi!

\- Com certeza! Falando nisso, eu me esqueci de te contar, eles vêm visitar o meu tio Emmett, em breve.

\- Oh, huh, eu vou conhecê-los?

\- É claro, a minha mãe está doida para te conhecer.

\- Falou para a sua mãe de mim?

\- Sim, você é a minha namorada! - ele deu de ombros e sorri.

Namorada...

Adoro o som dessa palavra.

Eu sou a namorada de Edward!

Ele me deu um beijinho estalado e me foquei nele.

\- Por que esse olhar sonhador? - corei um pouco.

\- Só pensando em nós e no futuro.

\- Vai ser incrível, santinha. - assenti com um grande sorriso, pulando em seu pescoço, Edward riu e me beijou demoradamente.

\- Jesus Cristo! - ambos nos afastamos ofegantes, eu corei ao ver a minha mãe nos encarando com uma carranca.

\- O que houve? - pai apareceu atrás dela e sorriu ao nos ver.

\- Ah são vocês! Olá crianças!

\- Crianças? – a minha mãe grunhiu e a ignorei indo até papai.

\- Olhe! Darmounth!

\- Porra, isso é incrível, Bells. - ele me puxou para um abraço apertado.

\- Vai para a Faculdade? - mamãe arfou.

\- E com uma Bolsa integral!

\- Eita que a minha filha é um gênio! - ri e o abracei mais um pouco.

\- É o que parece... - murmurei corando, mas ainda sorrindo alegremente, era impossível me fazerem parar de sorrir.

Eu estava em êxtase...

\- E você rapaz, vai para onde?

\- Para onde Bella for!

\- Tem uma Bolsa para Darmounth, também?

\- Huh, pode-se até se dizer que sim...

\- Então, vão estudar juntos?

\- E morar, também... - murmurei os olhando atentamente.

\- Morar juntos? - mamãe ofegou e ainda a ignorei, me voltando para papai, que tinha um sorrisão.

\- Então, vão casar?

\- O quê? Não, nós só vamos morar juntos.

\- E viver no pecado? - rolei os olhos.

\- Mãe, nós não estamos vivendo no pecado.

\- Sim, estão! Vou rezar por você filha, para que Deus te ilumine e pare de ser uma despudorada! - ela saiu da cozinha e suspirei.

Ninguém merece, viu!

\- Então só para ficar claro, nada de casamento, certo?

\- Pai, Não! E pare de perguntar isso, vamos casar quando for à hora...

\- Acho que o seu pai tem razão...

\- Hein?

\- Devíamos nos casar.

\- Vou pegar as amostras de convite. - pai gritou saindo da cozinha, eu o olhei de boca aberta, em seguida, me voltei para Edward.

\- Olha só o que você aprontou!

\- Eu falo sério Bella, devíamos nos casar!

\- Mas, huh, nós só temos 18... Ou melhor, você tem, eu só tenho 17.

\- Hey, você disse que diria "sim", quando eu te pedisse.

\- Eu sei, eu sei, mas imaginei que iria me pedir daqui a alguns anos, não em semanas... - resmunguei, ele riu e me puxou para os seus braços. Pegou o meu queixo entre os dedos e me fez encará-lo.

\- Eu te amo Bella... Eu nunca tive certeza de nada na vida, como tenho de você... De nós, quero me casar com você, quero estar sempre com você.

\- Oh Edward, eu nem sei o que dizer...

\- Diga que sim e pronto! - rindo fiquei nas pontas dos pés e beijei os seus lábios.

\- Sim, eu caso!

Oh Deus, eu acabei de concordar em me casar?

Olhei para os lindos olhos verdes de Edward e suspirei.

**Sim, eu vou me casar com ele, e mal vejo à hora para que isso aconteça...**

* * *

**N/a: Esse Edward tem nada de BAD U.U ele é muito fofo kkkkkkkkkkkk**

**AI eu to morrida povo pervo**

**curtam ai o cap e nos falamos semana que vem**

**bjsss, e amando os coments ;)**

**Antes de ir, alguem mais ficou preocupada que Charlie ja tem amostras de convites Oo**

**fuiiiiiii amo vcs \o/**

**.**

**N/B:** Aiaiaiaiai... Ela vai se casar e eu aqui encalhada! Alguém aí tem um **BADWARD** para me indicar? Mas enquanto isso, que tal muiiiiitttttoooossss comments, hum?

**TUCA**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Notas da Historia:**_

_**Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.** 100% Beward_

_**Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**Capitulo 9**

Antes que eu pudesse me dar conta daquilo que eu havia concordado, papai voltou para a sala com uma caixa, foi até meio perturbador ver que ele realmente tinha as amostras de convites.

\- Quando vai ser o casamento?

\- Pai...

\- Algo simples, Senhor Swan, só para a família, o que acha Bella?

\- Ah...

\- Deve me chamar de pai, filho. - papai sorriu e o olhei de boca aberta.

\- Ok, pai.

\- Edward!

\- Ele quem mandou! - rolei os olhos.

Mas piorou quando o pai entregou os convites a Edward e tirou um caderno de dentro da caixa e uma caneta, então começou a fazer anotações.

\- Casamento ao ar livre?

\- Não, só na igreja, o que acha Bella? Tio Emmett pode fazer a cerimônia.

\- Huh, ok?! - os dois assentiram satisfeitos e voltaram a fazer planos.

Jesus, eu vivia rodeado de loucos.

Levantei-me para tomar um pouco de ar, os dois nem ligaram que eu houvesse saído, eles continuaram a planejar.

Entrei na cozinha para tomar um copo de água, e vi mamãe lá.

\- Vai mesmo se casar?

\- É o que parece...

\- Não o quer?

\- Quero! Eu amo Edward, mas está tudo indo muito rápido...

\- Como assim?

\- Estávamos planejando a ida à Faculdade e agora vamos casar... É só que é muita coisa de uma única vez.

\- Você tem certeza disso querida? - a olhei atentamente, só agora percebendo que era a primeira vez, em semanas, que realmente conversávamos.

Sem brigas...

Só as duas, mãe e filha conversando.

Peguei-me sorrindo, sentia falta de minha mãe, bem mais do que eu esperava.

\- Eu tenho mãe. Quero estar com Edward sempre. - ela suspirou.

\- Sei que não fui uma mãe muito... ...atenciosa... Mas te amo querida, eu só queria a sua felicidade.

\- A minha felicidade é ele.

\- Eu sei... Padre Emmett falou comigo. Eu ainda estou tentando aceitar todas essas mudanças repentinas, vai levar um tempo, mas eu só desejo imensamente ver você feliz.

\- Você ficando ao meu lado, me apoiando, já me faz feliz, mamãe. - ela fungou e me puxou para um gostoso abraço.

Apertei-a fortemente em meus braços. Matando as saudades de minha mãe.

Voltamos para a sala juntas, ambos nos olharam com curiosidade, mamãe sorriu fracamente e se sentou ao lado de meu pai.

\- Posso ajudar?

\- Sério? - ela assentiu e o rosto de meu velho se iluminou.

Ele passou a mostrar as coisas que estavam dentro da caixa dele, eu tinha até medo de ver o que teria ali.

Sentei-me com Edward, que me abraçou pelos ombros e beijou a minha bochecha.

\- Tudo bem?

\- Agora está...

Ambos sorriamos e observávamos os meus pais que discutiam sobre a cor das flores.

Tudo finalmente estava bem...

...

Os dias seguintes foram cheios de atividades.

Na escola teve algumas provas finais, que Edward me ajudou a estudar, claro que ele me distraia algumas vezes, como o diabo que ele era, mas depois voltava a ser um bom namorado.

Papai estava me deixando louca com os seus "preparativos" para o casamento.

A cidade inteira sabia que eu iria me casar com Edward, porque o meu pai, é triste dizer e ter que admitir, é "_uma grande fofoqueira_".

Sério mesmo, meio preocupante isso!

Mamãe estava sendo mais legal, contudo, ainda dava umas patadas em Edward, ou dizia alguma besteira, mas sempre se arrependia. Imagino que era difícil para ela se acostumar que eu não fosse mais uma fiel devota de Deus.

Eu ainda sou, é claro!

Adoro rezar e me sinto mais próxima de Deus a cada dia.

Mas eu queria mais para mim, mais do que me encerrar em um convento.

Poucos dias depois do pedido improvisado de Edward, ele foi me buscar na escola bem animado. Sorri ao vê-lo e pulei em seus braços, ele me abraçou apertado e quando me colocou no chão sorriu se inclinando para me beijar. Derreti contra os seus lábios, sorrindo bobamente.

\- Olá santinha!

\- Oi.

\- Adivinhe só, os meus pais chegaram.

\- Oh, huh sério?

\- Sim, estão lá na paróquia, querem conhecê-la!

\- Agora?

\- Imediatamente! Vamos santinha!

Ele praticamente me arrastou para a moto, e embora eu estivesse um pouco tensa, eu forcei um sorriso e o segui.

Como sempre ele dirigiu rápido, eu me agarrei a ele, curtindo o vento frio em meu rosto, ao chegarmos, Edward me ajudou a descer e meio rígida, eu o segui... Ele parou de andar e me encarou.

\- O que houve?

\- Nada, por quê? - ele rolou os olhos.

\- Eu te conheço Bella, algo está errado. Parece até que estou te levando para o abate. - corei um pouco e me aproximei dele, o abraçando pelo pescoço, ficando nas pontas dos pés e beijei o seu queixo, depois apoiei a cabeça em seu ombro para olhá-lo. Os seus braços me rodearam e ele me analisava atentamente.

\- Só estou nervosa, quero que eles gostem de mim...

\- Eles vão te amar, assim como eu te amo.

\- Também te amo. - sussurrei, ele escovou os lábios contra os meus.

\- Ah, aí estão vocês!

Ambos nos viramos quando um bonito casal apareceu nos fitando, a mulher baixa, mas com os olhos e cabelos iguais ao de Edward, ela sorria, enquanto o homem muito parecido fisicamente com Edward, embora os seus cabelos fossem loiros e olhos azuis, nos olhava com curiosidade.

\- Pai, mãe, está é Isabella Swan, a santinha de Forks.

\- Edward! - guinchei.

\- O quê? Você é... - olhei feio para ele, mas o seu pai riu me distraindo.

\- Desculpe o meu filho bocudo, querida. Venha nos dar um abraço.

Soltei-me de Edward, e um pouco hesitante, eu fui cumprimentar os meus... er sogros.

A sua mãe me abraçou apertado, como se eu já fizesse parte da família, eu suspirei a abraçando de volta, quando ela finalmente me soltou, fui para o Senhor Cullen, que me deu um sorriso bondoso e beijou a minha testa.

\- Bem vinda à família, querida.

\- Obrigada...

\- Onde foram todos? - olhamos para a porta de onde Padre Cullen saía e sorriu ao nos ver.

\- Ah, conhecendo a nova família, Isabella?

\- Claro, eles são incríveis!

\- Então como vai o planejamento para esse casamento relâmpago, você... huh não está grávida, está querida? - a mãe de Edward perguntou e corei violentamente.

\- Mãe! - Edward grunhiu, e ela bufou.

\- Ora, por que se casaria tão de repente, então?

Fiz uma careta, será que todo mundo pensava assim?

\- Porque nos amamos! - merda, ele é muito fofo.

Esqueci, ou melhor, resolvi ignorar o que todo mundo deveria está pensando, ou deixando de pensar. Eu amava Edward e era isso o que importava.

\- Enfim, quem está fazendo os planejamentos, é o meu pai!

\- Sério? – O Sr. Cullen, me olhou com curiosidade e dei de ombros.

\- Ele está muito entusiasmado com o nosso casamento.

\- Por quê?

\- Porque daí não haverá mais possibilidade dela se tornar uma freira. - murmurou Padre Cullen, e os pais de Edward olharam para ele com uma careta.

\- Desvirtuou uma freira?

\- Pai!

\- Eu não sou freira.

\- Mas ela queria ser uma, até conhecer o nosso garotão aqui.

\- Tio, shiii... - Edward o castigou, mas ele somente sorriu.

\- O quê? Acha que eles não vão acabar descobrindo? É só andar um dia por Forks, que vão saber de tudo!

Fiz outra careta, o pior era que Padre Cullen estava certo. Eu sempre amei a minha cidade pequena, embora a parte das fofocas eu dispensasse.

Soltei um longo suspiro e encarei os meus... er sogros.

\- Eu pretendia sim ser freira, mas quando conheci Edward, descobri que há muito para se viver, para fazer, do que ficar em enclausurada em um convento. Eu poderei ajudar as pessoas, sem ter que desistir de viver também.

\- Viu? Eu ajudei! - Edward se intrometeu colocando o braço em volta do meu ombro e o olhei, ele sorriu abertamente e acabei rindo também.

\- Sim, ele ajudou! – os seus pais o olharam consternados, mas deram de ombros, deviam conhecer o diabo que ele era.

\- Bom, agora com tudo esclarecido, vamos entrar para comer, estou faminto. - Padre Cullen nos chamou e o seguimos para dentro.

Depois de um delicioso almoço em que conheci mais os pais de Edward, nós fomos para a minha casa, para que ambos pudessem conhecer os meus pais.

Felizmente a minha mãe se comportou. E foi até gentil com Esme, enquanto o meu pai fez Carlisle o ajudar a escolher arranjos de mesa.

Estava começando a me preocupar com o meu pai.

\- E aí santinha, ainda quer casar?

\- Está tentando pular fora Cullen?

\- Nem fudendo! Eu só quero ter certeza que está 100% nisso!

\- Eu estou! Na verdade, estou deveras ansiosa.

\- Sim?

\- Claro! Vamos nos casar e poderemos morar juntinhos, além de dormir e acordar abraçadinhos também...

\- E espero que nós façamos outras coisas, juntinhos também. - ele moveu as sobrancelhas e corei.

Dei uma rápida olhada em nossos pais, e me levantei agarrando a sua mão e o puxando para o meu quarto.

Edward sorriu, enquanto eu o empurrava para dentro e começava a beijá-lo, ele me virou contra a porta, prensando o seu corpo no meu. Gemi baixinho, subindo as mãos por seu cabelo e agarrando os fios, enquanto me esfregava nele.

\- Edward... - sussurrei quando a sua boca deixou a minha e passou a beijar e mordiscar o meu pescoço e garganta.

\- Quero você santinha...

\- Sou sua...

\- Te quero agora!

\- Me tome... - exigi deixando os seus cabelos e indo para as suas calças, as quais, eu tentei freneticamente abrir...

Ele riu, mas ao mesmo tempo parecia um doido tentando erguer as minhas saias, arfei espalmando o seu pau duro, ele grunhiu enfiando uma mão em minha calcinha e provocou o meu clitóris.

Arfei e enterrei o rosto em seu ombro, para abafar os meus gemidos, com um pouco de dificuldade e muitos toques, afastamos as nossas roupas... Edward me entregou um preservativo, enquanto esfregava vigorosamente o meu clitóris, me deixando de pernas bambas, abri a embalagem e o deslizei pelo seu cumprimento.

Ele assobiou baixinho, depois de terminar, acariciei o seu pau lentamente, o fazendo gemer e se agarrar a mim, retirando os seus dedos, ele agarrou a minha perna a erguendo, me prensou mais contra a porta e se afundou em mim.

Mordi o seu pescoço para abafar o grito, em seguida, os seus lábios estavam nos meus, enquanto ele investia forte e rápido, me beijando freneticamente entre as estocadas.

\- Edward... - lamuriei entre beijos.

\- Deus... ...como eu te amo... - ele sussurrou na minha boca.

Beijamo-nos, enquanto ele me possuía, e quando viemos, explodimos em um delicioso frenesi.

Ficamos agarrados até as nossas respirações se normalizarem e sorrimos como bobos, nos encarando com adoração.

\- Eu te amo... - ele sussurrou e me derreti em seus braços.

Sorrindo ele me levou para a cama e me livrou do resto das minhas roupas, assim como das suas, subindo na cama, levando só um preservativo na mão, eu sorri... ...já ansiosa para senti-lo mais uma vez dentro de mim.

E só um pensamento abateu a minha mente difusa...

**Espero que ele tenha trancado a porta!**

* * *

**N/A: Oieee povoo**

**Eita que a santinha, de santinha não tem nada kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**N/B:** Eita SANTINHA danada!

**TUCA**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Notas da Historia:**_

_**Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.** 100% Beward_

_**Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

_**Capítulo 10**_

Caí para o lado respirando com dificuldade.

Jesus!

Huh... Desculpe-me Deus.

Olhei para Edward que sorria respirando forte também, ele se virou para mim e riu.

\- Já pensou? Vamos poder dormir e acordar juntos todos os dias!

Sério, como posso não amar um cara desses.

Virei-me também e o encarei.

\- Mal posso esperar, estou muito ansiosa, na verdade. - se inclinando em minha direção, ele beijou os meus lábios e me puxou de encontro ao seu corpo.

Ficamos abraçados trocando beijos e carinhos por algum tempo, eu me sentia no céu, presos em nossa bolha de felicidade. E não havia nada que nos tirasse dela...

\- Ai Meus Deus! - ambos nos afastamos com o grito, olhamos para a porta e grunhimos ao mesmo tempo ao ver a minha mãe.

\- Mãe! - guinchei, e me apressei em cobrir Edward.

Tipo, eu sei que ela é a minha mãe, mas ninguém vai ver o meu diabo nu, além de mim é claro!

\- Isabella, o que você fez?

\- Eu...

\- Sexo?!

\- Edward! - olhei feio para ele, que deu de ombros e sorriu.

\- Ela perguntou, oras!

\- Você não está ajudando.

\- Isabella saia dessa cama, agora. Oh céus, ele tirou a sua pureza!

\- Faz tempo!

\- Edward!

\- Só comentei... Ela meio que parece surpresa, não era meio óbvio?

\- Fique quieto!

Sai da cama e me apressei em me vestir, Edward se levantou também, enrolando o lençol em volta de sua cintura.

\- Isabella, eu não acredito que fez isso! Que fizeram isso, que...

\- Mãe, eu posso explicar... - vesti uma calça e olhei para Edward que me encarava com cara de bobo. - Edward se vista!

\- Você tá com a minha camisa. - olhei para baixo e estava mesmo.

Merda!

\- Mãe, eu... - estava começando a tirar a camisa quando a porta se escancarou e os pais de Edward, acompanhados do meu apareceram.

\- Está tudo bem, ouvimos gritos... – o pai dele começou, mas se calou ao ver a cena.

\- Oh Edward, o que você fez? – a sua mãe gemeu e o meu pai grunhiu.

\- Melhor mudar a data dos convites.

\- Sim, eles devem se casar imediatamente. - mãe assentiu.

\- Daqui a duas semanas?

\- Que duas semanas, agora!

\- Agora? - falamos quase todos ao mesmo tempo, e sem que conseguíssemos evitar, a minha mãe agarrou o meu braço e o de Edward e começou a nós puxar para baixo.

\- Mãe...

\- Sogrinha... - Edward se calou com o olhar mortal que a mãe lhe deu, já eu fiquei quieta para não receber um também.

\- Renée aonde vai?

\- Sra. Swan, espere! - os nossos pais nos seguiram enquanto éramos arrastados para fora de casa e pela rua.

Edward com o lençol ainda enrolado na cintura estava chamando muita atenção. Eu olhei feio para algumas meninas que encaravam o peito nu dele, se eu não estivesse sem sutiã, tiraria a blusa agora mesmo e daria a ele. Mas como não tinha jeito, só encarei as assanhadas deixando claro que ele era só meu.

Caminhamos mais, com os nossos pais ainda nos seguindo, reparei que íamos em direção à casa paroquial.

\- Mãe, por que estamos aqui?

Ela ainda nos ignorava. E quando chegamos, parou em frente à porta e soltando o meu pulso, bateu com força várias vezes.

Só parando quando o Padre Cullen apareceu nos encarando com a boca toda suja, que eu imagino ser de sorvete.

\- O que houve?

\- Padre, o Senhor tem que casá-los, agora!

\- Agora?! - todos nós voltamos a repetir, olhando para a minha mãe como se ela fosse louca.

O que ela era mesmo um pouco, já que nos arrastou até ali, bem no meio da noite, interrompendo o jantar do Padre para isso.

\- Mãe...

\- Renée...

\- Eu disse, agora! - ela exigiu batendo o pé.

\- Huh, eles precisam se casar no Cartório, e...

\- Amanhã eles se casarão lá, hoje eles precisam da benção de Deus, para purificar a alma desses dois pecadores.

\- Do que ela tá falando? - pediu o pai de Edward, e ele bufou.

\- Ela nos pegou na cama.

\- Oh, Edward... - a mãe dele gemeu, ele sorriu e deu de ombros.

\- Você não quer netos um dia? Nós estávamos só praticando para quando for à hora... - olhei feio para ele e lhe dei um beliscão.

\- Não tá ajudando!

\- Ai! Não sabia desse seu lado violento, vou repensar o meu pedido de casamento...

Rolei os olhos e me voltei para o Padre que estava limpando a boca agora.

\- Bem, se querem mesmo se casar, vamos lá!

\- É claro que eles querem! Já estão fornicando antes do casamento.

\- Ai meu Deus! - gemi cobrindo o rosto.

\- Aff, vocês não podiam esperar? Agora todo o meu planejamento vai por água a baixo. - resmungou papai, mãe rolou os olhos.

\- Prioridades Charlie! Depois nos preocupamos com a sua festinha.

\- Não iria ser só uma festinha, iria ser uma festa incrível! Agora vai ter que ser só uma festa simples depois.

\- Chega Charlie! Vamos Padre, vamos casar esses dois pecadores! - e novamente ela agarrou o meu braço e nos puxou para a igreja.

Padre Cullen respirou fundo e nos seguiu, assim como os nossos pais.

Ao entrarmos, mãe nos arrastou até o altar, assim que o Padre nos alcançou, ela nos empurrou em direção a ele.

\- Estão aí!

Nós três nos encaramos, em seguida, olhei para o meu noivo que usava só um lençol e para a minha camiseta, que na verdade era dele, e tinha escrito na frente... "_AGITE antes de usar_" com uma seta para baixo.

\- Edward, que diacho de camiseta é essa? - ele olhou para a camiseta e riu.

\- Eu achei-a muito honesta!

\- Não acredito que vou me casar vestindo uma camiseta assim!

\- Pelo menos não tá de lençol! Se bater um ventinho, já era! - olhei para o lençol e comecei a rir, ele rolou os olhos, mas acabou se juntando a mim.

\- Isso que é um casal feliz. Então aceitam casar? - sorrimos um para outro.

\- Sim!

\- Com certeza!

\- Bem, pelo poder em mim investido, e aquele blá, blá, blá todo que já conhecem, eu os declaro marido e mulher. Beije a noiva, e agora me deem licença, que o meu sorvete tá derretendo.

E com isso, ele saiu correndo de volta para a casa paroquial.

Abracei Edward pelo pescoço, e ele se inclinou para me beijar. Ele sorria contra os meus lábios e eu fazia o mesmo, o nosso beijo foi desajeitado, mas ainda assim perfeito, porque era o beijo dele em mim.

\- Te amo!

\- Para sempre?

\- Sempre, e sempre... - ele jurou e o abracei apertado.

Logo estávamos rodeados por nossos pais, que nos abraçavam dando os parabéns.

\- Bem, acho que tivemos emoções demais por um dia. Vamos para casa! - papai chamou e assenti, dei um beijo em Edward e já ia seguir os meus pais, mas ele me abraçou pela cintura.

\- Nada disso Sra. Cullen, o seu lugar é com o seu marido. - olhei para os meus pais e em seguida para Edward.

\- Oh...

\- Mas ainda não casaram no Cartório... - começou a mamãe, contudo, Edward nem ligou.

\- Bem sogrinha, a Senhora insistiu para que nós nos casássemos agora, então de acordo com a lei de Deus, estamos casados. E marido e mulher dormem juntos!

Mãe abriu e fechou a boca, e em seguida, olhou para o pai que deu de ombros.

\- Bem feito, estragou o meu casamento! - ele resmungou se afastando, e murmurando sobre os lindos convites desperdiçados.

Ri e corri até ela e a abracei, e em seguida, ao pai e voltei para os Cullen.

\- Amanhã irei lá buscar as minhas roupas.

Ambos assentiram e se afastaram em direção a minha antiga casa, a mãe ainda meio atordoada, e o pai sorrindo e a arrastando consigo.

Os pais de Edward me deram as boas vindas à família, mais uma vez, e se afastaram.

Encarei Edward e o abracei pelo pescoço.

\- Então, o que faremos agora? - ele sorriu e me pegou no colo como uma noiva.

\- Vamos viver a nossa vida e fornicar bastante! - moveu as sobrancelhas e correu para dentro.

Somente ri e o abracei.

Parece que eu não viveria mais no pecado, de acordo com a minha mãe, mas de acordo com o meu diabo, essa santinha aqui só viveria na devassidão, e honestamente, eu nem me importava.

_**Alguns anos depois...**_

Tirei os meus saltos e coloquei os pés no colo de Edward, ele sorriu e começou a massagear os meus pezinhos sofredores. Malditos saltos!

\- Cansada?

\- Exausta, espero que o meu pai finalmente esteja satisfeito.

\- Este ano, imagino que sim. - gemi jogando a cabeça para trás.

Graças a minha mãe ter apressado o nosso casamento, agora todo ano, no nosso aniversário de casamento, o meu pai inventava de dar uma festona para compensar a que havíamos perdido... Mesmo que eu e Edward garantíssemos que não ligávamos muito para festas, ele agia como se não tivéssemos dito nada.

Homem louco!

A família toda é louca, na verdade.

Tanto a minha quanto a do meu diabo.

\- Mamãe, mamãe, olha, olha... – o meu pedacinho de gente correu até mim, sorri olhando o seu cabelo bagunçado de um castanho escuro intenso e os olhos verdes, ele era a mistura perfeita de mim e de seu pai.

\- Diga querido...

\- Olhe o pedação de bolo que o tio Padre me deu! - ele me mostrou um pedaço enorme de bolo, que ocupava todo o seu prato.

\- Wow! Isso é muito bolo carinha, você vai mesmo aguentar comer tudo isso?

\- Sim, sim, eu posso? - ele me olhou esperançoso e olhei para Edward.

\- Ele vai passar mal... - avisei.

\- Amor, o pai em mim quer dizer não, pois sei que ele vai ter dor de barriga mais tarde, mas o homem em mim quer dizer, com certeza! Só para ver se ele consegue... - rolei os olhos.

Homens!

\- Você pode... - comecei e ele já arfou estufando o peito... - Se o seu pai lhe ajudar.

Edward me olhou e arquei uma sobrancelha, rolando os olhos, ele se voltou para o garoto, ambos se encararam, e em seguida assentiram. Era bem bizarro, o quanto eles se pareciam, eram muito fofos também!

\- Vamos nessa, carinha!

\- Legal!

Edward pegou Tommy no colo, sabia que ele amava pegá-lo no colo, e embora ele já tivesse 5 anos, ele ainda nos deixava mimá-lo como sendo o nosso único bebê, porque não importava o quanto ele crescesse, ele sempre seria o nosso bebê.

Então, sem deixar de massagear o meu pé, Edward dividiu o bolo com o nosso filho, deixando-o alimentá-lo, enquanto o segurava contra o seu peito, dando fungadas e beijos ocasionais no cabelo dele.

Eles eram lindos...

Tirei uma foto com o meu celular das suas caras sujas de bolo, Edward rolou os olhos, mas sorria brilhantemente. Eles eram perfeitos!

Ainda me lembrava do pandemônio que foi, quando fiquei grávida, no meio do meu terceiro ano de Faculdade. Os meus pais surtaram, eu surtei, os pais de Edward surtaram, felizmente ele não surtou, e até me ajudou em terminar o semestre, além de eu ter voltado logo no outro, me ajudou tanto que foi fácil terminar a Faculdade de Serviço Social, mesmo com um bebê a tira colo.

Felizmente, os nossos pais ajudaram, assim Thomas Edward Cullen, teve todo o amor que uma criança precisava para crescer, pais loucos por ele, avos babões, e é claro, um tio Padre encantado.

\- Olá crianças! - Padre Cullen se juntou a nós com um pedaço de bolo, se possível, maior do que o de Tommy, eu encarei o seu pedaço de bolo com a boca aberta e ele sorriu.

\- Só para quem pode, meu bem! - ele se sentou com a gente, cavando o seu bolo.

\- Então o que acharam da festa? - pai e mãe se juntaram a nós também.

\- Incrível pai!

\- Está mesmo Charlie! Eu acho que você deveria largar a Polícia e trabalhar com decoração de festas. – o meu pai sorriu orgulhoso, a mamãe rolou os olhos e sentou próxima ao Tommy.

Os pais de Edward se juntaram a seguir, trazendo bolo... Comemos, enquanto conversávamos e curtíamos mais um ano de casados, pois ainda viriam muitos outros, e em breve, outro filho...

Mas essa notícia, eu contaria para o meu diabo só mais tarde.

Com certeza ele iria amar...

Ainda sorrindo com o pensamento da minha grande novidade, quando o meu filhote interrompeu a conversa, para fazer um importante anúncio.

\- Hey pai, eu já sei o que vou ser quando crescer!

\- Sério? O quê? Vai entrar para o negócio da família e montar motos incríveis como o seu velho? - rolei os olhos.

Mas suspirei, ele ficava sexy montando as suas motos.

\- Vou ser Padre, igual ao tio Emmett.

Todos nós ofegamos e encaramos Emmett que engasgava com o bolo.

Corremos para ajudá-lo, e enquanto ele se recuperava, notei a minha mãe se achegando ao meu bebê.

\- Padre, você disse?!

**Oh não, de novo não!**

**Fim...**

* * *

**N/B –** FIM?! Como assim FIM?! Nada disso! Cadê o epílogo? Cadê a segunda temporada? Cadê o bônus das férias que a família tirou na Disney? Hein, hein?

**TUCA**

**N/A: Para de inventar TUCA é fim mesmo u.u**

**Essa fic ja deu o que tinha que dar povo pervo**

**Ja vimos esse casal pervo se apaixonando e tendo filhos e vivendo**

**Pronto vamos seguir para a próxima fic \o/**

**Que vira em breve kkkkk**

**Amei os coments e o carinho de vocês por mais essa historia**

**Obrigada por me acompanharem em mais uma loucura e nós vemos na próxima fic ;)**

**fuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**


End file.
